Before The Dawn Of Heroes
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: Book 1 in the Forgotten Whispers series: All is peaceful between the four clans that live around the ocean until three kits are born, three kits, born of the Ocean with the power to control the destiny of their clans and the clans of the future.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was midnight and the tiny cry of a newborn kit could be heard through the forest. In the cave between a tree and the ground a black she-cat with luminous red eyes lay there with her new-born kit. It was a small black she-cat and the mother felt sure, she'd look exactly like she did. She looked up and looked around. Where was her mate? He'd said he would be back soon with fresh-kill. Suddenly a midnight black tom emerged from the bushes, his amber eyes sparkling with an emotion she couldn't read, neither joy nor love.

"Where have you been?" she asked softly, "I thought you said you were going to get us some fresh-kill?" The tom snarled softly.

"I'm sorry," he mewed leaning over and grabbing the kit, "But my mate has had a litter and I have to be loyal to her now." And before the queen could react the tom brought down his massive claws and killed the newborn instantly.

"My kit!" she shrieked, "How could you? I thought you loved me!" The tom looked away.

"I did," he mewed, "But I love my true mate to." He turned back to her, showing his teeth, "Go back to SpiritClan Darkrose and tell no one of this! We don't belong together anymore."

"Fine!" Darkrose sobbed, "But don't you _ever _come near me or my family again!" With that she charged in the direction of the cliffs without looking back. The tom watched her go with no regret in his eyes. Then he looked down at the small dead kit, touching his nose to its flank he mewed his farewell to his kit.

"You'll be more loved in StarClan little one," he mewed softly, "I hope you understand what I did and why I did this tonight." With that he quickly buried the small bundle and padded back to the OceanClan camp.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Feel my claws Branchstar!" a ginger kit screeched, disturbing the silence of dawn as he leapt on his brother, "OceanClan is the strongest Clan ever! And we won't rest until your stench is gone from the forest!"

"No fair Sunkit!" the larger grey kit whined as his brother pinned him down, "I wasn't ready!"

"Riverstar wouldn't say that in the middle of a battle!" Sunkit mewed indignantly, "Don't be such a baby Skykit!"

"I'll show you whos a baby!" Skykit mewed happily as he leapt at his brother. The two tussled in a noisy play fight round the clearing, blissfully unaware of how much noise they were making.

"Hey you two!" a brown tabby she-kit called from the entrance to the nursery, "Be quiet! You're disturbing all the queens and their kits!" The two kits immediately broke up and padded over to their sister. She looked nothing like her brothers, they both had amber eyes but her eyes were ocean blue, her white muzzle and paws making her look more like a Kittypet than a Clan cat.

"Sorry Wavekit," Skykit mewed apologetically, "I suppose it's a bit early to be play fighting."

"So what," Sunkit snapped at his brother turning on his sister, "What makes you think you can boss us around? Just because you're the oldest!"

"Actually I asked her to come out and tell you," a brown queen with ginger patches mewed, her green eyes sparking with annoyance, "Sunkit, don't be so nasty to your siblings." Sunkit ducked his head apologetically to his mother.

"Sorry Mosspelt," he mewed with his head down. Mosspelt licked each of her kits in turn and turned around to go back into the nursery.

"So," Skykit mewed trying to change the subject, "What are you guys going to do today?"

"I'm going to see if Firewind or Starshine have any good stories about Riverstar!" Sunkit mewed enthusiastically and he ran over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse, "Coming Skykit?"

"Sure!" Skykit squeak excitedly and padded over to his brother.

"Can I come?" Wavekit asked hopefully but at Sunkit's glare she knew she wouldn't be very welcome, and she couldn't help a pang of jealousy as they padded together, whispering and laughing. She blinked away the tears. She was never allowed to play with them or do anything a normal kit would do with her brothers, and as if she didn't know why! So she couldn't hear as well as everyone else, did that make her weak and stupid? Trying to take her mind of her dark thoughts she padded towards the fresh-kill pile and picked up a pigeon that was bigger than her, and dragged it across the clearing towards the Medicine Cat den. When she entered she saw Snowwhisker sitting up in her nest cleaning herself. Letting go of the pigeon she called out to her.

"Snowwhisker!" she called and the Medicine Cat lifted her head, "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can Wavekit," Snowwhisker mewed kindly, "Come on in!" Picking up the pigeon again she dragged it in under the gentle approving eyes of her friend.

"This is for you," she mewed and she sat down and wrapped her little tail around her paws.

"Thank you Wavekit," she mewed happily, "Would you like to share it with me?" Wavekit nodded excitedly, she'd never tried pigeon before. Once she'd finished her share she sat up and started to clean herself, copying what Snowwhisker had done. She could feel Snowwhisker's eyes on her pelt as she did so. When she was done she turned back to her and saw uncertainty and burning curiosity in her deep blue eyes. What was she thinking about?

"Whats on your mind?" she asked gently and Snowwhisker looked at her startled. Was she wondering how someone like me can possibly understand anything? she wondered angrily. But regretted the thought when she saw how impressed she looked.

"I was just wondering," she began, "Would you…would you want to be OceanClan's next medicine cat? You have a great memory for herbs and I…I really enjoy your company." Wavekit felt excitement bubble through her. Her! A medicine cat! It was too good to be true!

"Oh Snowwhisker that would be the best!" she squeaked excitedly and Snowwhisker purred.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into first," she mewed seriously, "As a medicine cat you have to rise above Clan rivalries. You'll never learn to hunt and only learn enough fighting moves to defend yourself. And a medicine cat can never take a mate or have kits."

"But I'll always have friend in other clans," she countered, "And I'll have a special bond with StarClan! As for a mate and kits, who wants a _tom_ fussing over you all the time and kits! Urgh!" Snowwhisker let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Well Wavekit you have to remember," Snowwhisker mewed cheekily, "You _are_ one of those little Urghs!" She puffed out her chest.

"But not for much longer!" she mewed excitedly, "Only one more moon!" Snowwhisker nodded.

"Come on," she mewed, "Help me give Silverswan her herbs, her kits will be due any day now!"

It was midnight and the starry cats gathered in the gloom by a glowing pool of light.

"You have seen what is to come Icestorm," a starry black she-cat mewed.

"Yes Midnightsky, I have," a silver tabby she-cat replied.

"Care to share?" a white she-cat asked tartly.

"Of course Snowdreamer," Icestorm mewed gently and she touched her nose to the shimmering water. All the starry cats craned their necks to see into the pool and they all gasped in horror.

"Many cats will die," Midnightsky mewed sadly, "And the ones who survive will suffer greatly for this." Icestorm looked at her and nodded, then turned to look at her starry companions.

"The Wave will come and the Clans will tremble at its power," Icestorm mewed, "The four Clans will be no more, and the Ocean will rise."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wavekit padded into the Elders den, a rabbit and a pigeon dangling from her jaws. She was going to tell Starshine her apprentice ceremony was at sunset. The thought made her shiver with excitement.

"Ahh Wavekit!" Starshine mewed happily as she spotted her Grandchild, "Thanks for the fresh-kill!" Wavekit dropped her load at Starshine's paws and the elderly she-cat picked up the pigeon eagerly and started to eat. As she did so, Wavekit tried to think of a way to tell her.

"Something on your mind young one?" Starshine asked once she'd finished, swiping her tongue over her mouth.

"Yes, I came to tell you," she mewed, ready to burst with excitement, "My apprentice ceremony is today! I'm going to be a medicine cat's apprentice!" Starshine purred happily and all the elders mewed their congratulations.

"I know you'll do us all proud Wavekit," Firewind mewed.

"May StarClan light your path!" Cinderstream put in, her blue eyes gentle. Wavekit purred under there warm gaze, grateful for their support. Then she turned to Starshine.

"Can I have another story?" she begged, "One before I become an apprentice, please?" Starshine mrrowed with laughter and the other elders purred.

"Surely you must have heard them all by now Wavekit," Bluesong mewed exasperated, though her eyes were full of laughter. _True enough_, Wavekit thought, after all she was in here practically every moment, begging for a story. She loved the tales they told.

"No! That can't be them all!" she mewed, "You haven't told me how the clans began!" Starshine flicked her ears.

"I didn't?" she mewed, "Well now, let me see." Wavekit tucked her paws under her and listened eagerly.

"Long long ago," she mewed, her voice cracking with age, "There was two cats, they had no names, they were said to be the first cats to ever walk the world. In their times, there was no light, and no dark. No trees and no water. These two cats had seven kits, and each of them gave life to our world. The eldest was called Echofire, and he created the sun with a flick of his powerful tail. He was a black cat, with pink spots, like the colour of our noses. He had powerful purple eyes, and he gave all his descendants in LeafClan, the fiery courage which all their warriors posses today. Their next kit was called Ripplewater, and he was a swift and calm cat. He created the waters of the world, the oceans and the rivers. The rains and the ponds alike. He also gave his descendants in OceanClan the strength of the Ocean, and the swiftness and grace of the water. The next was called Razorwind. He was very mistrustful of his brothers, but was never unkind. He preferred to keep away from other cats, so that's why SpiritClan live on the top of the cliff, far away from the cats Razorwind thought would one day betray him. He gave us the winds and breezes that keep us cool in the summer, and freeze us in the winter. Making his clan, unaffected by these chills. It is believed he to created the season of Leaf-bare to warn the others, that he didn't trust them, and to keep them away. Then there was Mountianstone. He was a large tom, big and muscular. He was kind, but not very interested in the destiny of he, and his brothers. He made the rocks, the grass and the sand, and the earth all around us. From the smallest sapling, to the biggest oak. He died very soon after, leaving one clan, still without a power. This gave lead to the next tom in line, Darkblood. He was not, in anyway, a good, caring cat. He loathed each and everyone one of his brothers, aswell as his mother and father. He was a black tom and the darkness of his fur is said to have reflected the darkness of his heart. He created the night, and the moon. Bringing the darkness every night, and he gave his Clan, TreeClan, the ability to stalk well in the dark, making full use of it, and this gave them there sneaky and frightening abilities. But he to, feared his brothers, for if they rallied against him, he would most certainly lose. So he kept himself in the tallest trees, where he thought no cat could get him, and TreeClan still lives in those trees now. After him came the light. His younger brother was called Brightlight, and he was the one who regularly opposed his brother, while the others searched for peace. He brought the light and the sun during the day, and the stars that light up our nights. He also put a spark of good in every cat, so they knew the difference between wrong and right. Whether they chose to ignore him or not, was their choice. But he welcomed his followers happily and treated them well. He started StarClan in the heavens. Youngest, and most naive of them all was Lightningspeed. He was young, carefree and reckless. He was a good cat at heart, but when it came to creating something, he made a very bad decision. For he created our worst enemy, the Two-legs. Later, he realised the mistake he had made, and tried to make things better. He trapped the Two-legs in the Two-leg place and commanded them never to leave, and never to come to the forest. He stands guard over the forest now, making sure no Two-leg causes us harm. He gave each cat, in every clan the gift of maturity, never wanting them to make rash, young and foolish decisions like he had." Starshine settled deeper into her nest.

"And that Wavekit," she mewed finally, "Is it. That was how the Clans began." Wavekit looked up at her in awe. They were the descendants of Ripplewater, a single cat! With all that power! She wished she could have seen them.

"That's amazing!" she squeaked, "Thank you for telling me Starshine!" She touched noses with the elder and Starshine eyes glew with happiness.

"Your very welcome Wavekit," she mewed smiling, "You'd better get ready for the ceremony, look!" She signalled with her tail out of the den and Wavekit saw the sun was starting to go down. She leapt to her paws and dipped her head to each of them before dashing into the nursery, to get ready for her apprentice ceremony.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather hear under the SandPile for a Clan meeting!" Riverstar called out at sunset, sitting on the top of the SandPile in the centre of the camp. Wavekit bounded out of the nursery after her brothers. It was time! Mosspelt came behind them, looking ready to burst with pride. Sunkit knocked her out of the way and stood tall infront of his siblings.

"OceanClan is lucky," Riverstar mewed to the whole clan, "We have many kits this year. And with the birth of Silverswan's first kit, we have more warriors than ever!" Wavekit purred remembering Sugarkit's first time out of the den. She was a playful kit and Wavekit loved to play with her. She could see her eyes wide as she watched the meeting from the nursery with her mother.

"And today, we gather to give three kits their apprentice names," he continued and flicked his tail to them, signalling them to come up, "From this day on these kits will be known as Wavepaw, Sunpaw and Skypaw." Riverstar turned back to the gathered Clan.

"Bramblepelt," he mewed, "You are a talented warrior and an excellent deputy. I hope you will pass on all you know to Sunpaw."

"With pleasure," the dark tabby mewed and he turned to Sunpaw and touched noses with him. Wavekit looked into those gleaming amber eyes and shivered. She certainly wouldn't want _him_ for a mentor!

"Flickerfoot," Riverstar called and a blue-grey tom appeared from the ranks, "It is time you had your first apprentice. I trust you will pass on all Firewind taught you to young Skypaw."

"Certainly," Flickerfoot mewed looking just as excited as Skypaw did as they touched noses.

"Wavepaw," Riverstar mewed turning to her, "Is it your will to put clan boundaries behind you and train as OceanClan's next Medicine Cat?"

"It is," she mewed with no doubt in her voice.

"Then may StarClan always walk your path," he mewed softly, "Snowwhisker, do you agree to take Wavepaw on as your apprentice?" The white she-cat nodded.

"I do," she mewed and she touched noses with her. Wavepaw waved her tail in excitement, she was a Medicine Cat apprentice atlast! And as the Clan cheered her name, she couldn't remember a time she'd felt happier.

The moon was high in the sky, and every cat was fast asleep. All but one. A snow coloured she-cat sat in the clearing staring at the stars.

"Snowwhisker?" a cat called from the Leaders den and a large brown tabby tom emerged, "What are you doing up so late?" Snowwhisker looked down at her brother.

"I'm just a little restless," she mewed gently, "Anyway I could ask you the same thing Riverstar!" Riverstar purred.

"I know," he mewed, "But I saw you out here alone, and I thought you might want some company." She nodded and smiled at him, before returning her gaze to the swarm of stars above them. Riverstar followed her gaze.

"Has StarClan spoken to you?" he asked, wondering if that was what was bothering her.

"Not for some moons Riverstar," she mewed. Just then a star shone over head and Snowwhisker froze. For a while, she sat their, as solid as stone, before she looked down, her eyes filled with confusion.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly, "A message?" The she-cat nodded and looked up.

"Yes," she mewed, "They told me The Wave will come and the Clans will tremble at its power, the four Clans will be no more, and the Ocean will rise." Riverstar shivered.

"What does this mean?" he mewed worriedly, "The four Clans will be no more, but there has always been four Clans around the Ocean!"

"I…I saw a giant wave of water," she mewed in shock as though she could already see the destruction, "And there was a pair of blue eyes in the water." Riverstar flinched.

"You can't possibly think…" he mewed with wide eyes, "Surely not Wavepaw! She would never destroy us!"

"I know," she sighed, "I really hope it doesn't mean that, but what else could it mean?" Riverstar shock his head and turned to pad back into his den, leaving the Medicine Cat to stare at the stars again. _Oh StarClan_, he prayed desperately, _Please don't let it be Wavepaw that will bring the destruction_!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wavepaw could see nothing but darkness. _Where am I_? she wondered. She vaguely remembered falling asleep in her new nest in the medicine cat den. _So I'm dreaming_? What sort of dream is this? Trying to see through the thick darkness she narrowed her eyes. Suddenly a light blazed and she was glad for her narrowed eyes. But as soon the light cleared her eyes widened in astonishment. There stood a silver tabby she-cat with amazing blue eyes, and she had stars in her fur. Realisation sunk in straight away, this was a StarClan cat! The tabby dipped her head in greeting.

"Hello Wavepaw," the she-cat mewed, her soft voice reassuring her, "My name is Icestorm and I have wanted to meet you for a long time." She returned her friendly dip of the head.

"Hello Icestorm," she mewed curiosity burning in her ocean blue eyes, "Are you…a StarClan cat?" She nodded.

"Yes my friend," she answered, "I am."

"Then, why are you here?" she asked sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws. Icestorm did the same.

"I am here because I wanted to meet you," she mewed in a friendly way.

"Oh," she mewed, "Well its nice to meet you Icestorm."

"The same to you," she mewed purring with laughter. She licked her silver paw and the whole air around her changed.

"I almost forgot," she mewed more seriously now, "Be warned Wavepaw, you have many challenges ahead of you, many you wont be able to control." Wavepaw whimpered, this wasn't the destiny she'd really wanted to hear. She felt Icestorm press her pelt against hers comfortingly.

"Fear not young one," she mewed, "For you will not be alone as you face your destiny. I will walk with you, until the day you join me." Wavepaw felt comforted by this and buried her muzzle into her soft pelt. As she did, Icestorm started to disappear.

"No!" she cried, "Don't leave!" But it was to late, Icestorm was gone, leaving her in darkness.

Wavepaw snapped awake. She leaped to her paws her eyes wide. Then she remembered where she was and sat back down in her nest. Checking she hadn't woken Snowwhisker she padded out of the den and started to groom herself, trying to calm her nerves a bit. She'd seen a StarClan cat! A real StarClan cat! Oh sure she wasn't a famous one, but she already liked her. Licking the base of her tail, she wondered whether she should tell Snowwhisker about it, but thought it better not to. After all, Icestorm didn't say anything that could affect the clan, only her. Shrugging the feeling of guilt off she watched as Sunpaw and Skypaw emerged from the apprentice den together. They padded over to the warriors den in unison, clearly eager to begin their first day of training. She felt a prickle of jealousy watching them, why couldn't they get on with her too? Every kin could. Sighing frustrated and returned to licking her paw. Just then she heard an excited mew.

"Wavepaw! Wavepaw!" a kit called and Wavepaw had no trouble guessing who it was. She turned around to be greeted by a silver tabby, so stunningly like Icestorm, she wondered if they were related.

"Hello Sugarkit," she mewed as the kits stopped and sat next to her, "What are you up to now?"

"I wanted to tell you," she mewed, "My apprentice ceremony, its only five more moons away! I've done one, just five more!" Wavepaw couldn't help smiling, she clearly didn't know how long those five moons would drag on for.

"That's great!" she mewed, trying to sound enthusatistic, "What are you doing today anyway?" Sugarkit was very young, far to young to really be out of the nursery, but when she was born her eyes were already open. She was said to have been the strongest born kit OceanClan had ever seen! Of course, Sugarkit didn't know this yet, but she'd soon catch on.

"Well I was going to explore the camp," she mewed thoughtfully, "But I can't know because I'll be by myself, now that you're an apprentice." Wavepaw licked her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she mewed comfortingly, "I can still see you during the day remember. I'm a medicine cat's apprentice." Sugarkit nodded.

"Yes, I remember!" she mewed waving her tail in the air, "Do you think Bluesong would have a story for me about Riverstar?" Wavepaw _knew _she'd have plenty of stories.

"Of course," she mewed, "Why don't you get a mouse and take it to her." Sugarkit nodded.

"I will!" she mewed as she dashed off excitedly, "Thanks Wavepaw!" And she was off. She was just about to go back into the den when she was Mistypaw come out of the apprentice den and storm over to her. Wavepaw rolled her eyes, _this was going to be fun_.

"Wavepaw," Mistypaw mewed kindly as she padded up to her in her usual way, and that made her do a double-take. When was Mistypaw nice to her?

"Hi Mistypaw," she mewed a little unsure of how to react to this sudden change, then she remembered. Now she was the medicine cat's apprentice, every cat would look up to her to look after them. She didn't really want all the attention, and it certainly wasn't why she'd wanted to become a medicine cat, but she was sure she could get used to it.

"So what are you doing with Snowwhisker today?" she asked sitting next to her, tilting her head in curiosity.

"I…I don't know," she mewed, "What are you doing with Tidepelt?"

"StarClan knows," she mewed shrugging, "I hope we're doing battle training. I think my hunting technique is pretty good, but my battling skills need work." Wavepaw wondered if her head could possibly swell anymore.

"Anyways," she continued, "I heard from Ravenpaw that Riverstar wants to take me to the Gathering! Isn't that great? We'll get to go together! Both of our first times." Wavepaw nodded and she realised with a jolt that it was the Half-moon. She would be presented to StarClan, tonight!

"Are you OK?" Mistypaw asked her, her blue eyes flashing with uncharacteristic concern, "You spaced out for a moment there."

"Yes, I'm fine," she mewed, "Please excuse my rude tone here Mistypaw, but why are you being so friendly to me? When I was a kit you didn't seem to like me much." Mistypaw paused for a moment before nodding her head slowly.

"That's true," she mewed softly, "But I respect you Wavepaw, and I…respect you. And I'd like to have you as a friend…if you want?" Her bright blue eyes were hopeful and she knew her answer instantly. She waved her tail happily in the air.

"Of course I'll be your friend Mistypaw," she mewed happily with a smile and Mistypaw purred with joy.

"Great!" she mewed, "I've got to go, Tidepelt said he'd teach me to catch sea-birds today!" With an excited squeak she ran off in the direction of the warriors den in search of her mentor. Wavepaw flicked her ear, she was Okay, and what seemed to be a good friend. Wavepaw sighed, if only she could lose her big head she could be a friend to all cats. She got to her paws, stretching slightly before fetching a pigeon off the fresh-kill pile for Snowwhisker and padding back into the den. Her mentor was still asleep, and she suspected she'd sat up that night to read the stars about her. A shiver passed through her at the thought and she left the prey for her to eat once she woke. Padding back out of the den she decided to pay Riverstar a visit.

"Riverstar," she called into his den in the HollowRock on the edge of the clearing, "Its Wavepaw, can I come in?"

"Of course you can," his voice came and she entered. Riverstar looked a lot like she did, they had the same brown tabby pelt, and almost the same blue eyes. His were warm, like the warm water of puddles in the sunlight. Her eyes were more like the colour of the waves in the ocean. She dipped her head in greeting to him.

"Hello Riverstar," she mewed as she sat opposite him, curling her tail over her paws, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," he mewed with a smile, "Why aren't you with Snowwhisker? Its not like my sister to sleep the day away."

"You and her were up late last night," she mewed blinking and his smile instantly faded, "I suspect she's tired."

"How did you know we were up late?" he demanded with a sudden edge to his voice she'd never heard before. She flinched, was she in trouble?

"When I woke up this morning, her nest smelt colder than mine," she mewed looking at her paws, "I know you'd never let her sit out alone so I guessed you must have been out with her." She noticed he let out the breathe he'd been holding and visibly relaxed.

"Well I must say Wavepaw," he mewed, his light tone returning, "That was a good bit of detective work." He purred proudly and she sat taller. She wasn't in trouble after all, and Riverstar was proud of her! What more could she ask for? Then she started to wonder why Riverstar had been so…uptight…about it. Had they been talking about _her_? _I hope its nothing bad_, she thought instantly and she prayed that her concern didn't show in her eyes.

"So," she mewed changing the subject, "Is their anything I can get you? Fresh-kill?" He smiled warmly down at her.

"No I'm fine thank you Wavepaw," he mewed, "But my pads do sting."

"Let me see," she mewed thoughtfully and he lifted his paw to show her. It was raw red and cracked from walking on the hot dry sand all day, and in-between the cracks she could see grains of sand irrating the skin there. "Hang on." She dashed back into the Medicine cat den and scooped up the herb she was after, then brought it back to him. "This will help, just let me lick out the sand first." He nodded and she started to lick his pad gently cleaning it of sand, then she picked up the wad of sodden moss she'd picked up and dabbed it softly on the sore parts. He flinched and she instantly stopped.

"No," he mewed softly, "Its Okay, it just stung." She nodded and carried on working, not hearing the gentle footfalls of her mentor enter the den. She picked up the herbs she'd collected and chewed them up carefully before applying them to the pad. Riverstar purred with relief. "That feels a lot better, you choose your apprentice well Snowwhisker." Wavepaw froze, had her mentor been watching the whole thing. Turning around she saw Snowwhisker standing behind her looking down at her curiosity burning in her eyes, her head tilted to one side.

"How did you know to use dock leaves for sore pads?" she asked curiously, without a hint of anger in her voice.

"I…I really don't know," she mewed truthfully. She honestly had know idea how she knew what to do, she'd never seen a cat be treated for sore pads, ever. OceanClan cats had naturally thick pads to protect against the heat and scratchy effects of the sand.

"Come on Wavepaw," Riverstar mewed gently, "Someone must have taught you it." She shock her head.

"Damaged pads aren't common here," she mewed though he must already know this himself, "Our pads are thicker than the other clans to protect us." Both cats' eyes flickered with surprise. Were they wondering how she knew so much? Snowwhisker licked her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I'm very proud of you Wavepaw," Snowwhisker mewed purring, "Are you sure I'll be the mentor, or are you going to be teaching me?" Wavepaw purred.

"But you know so much!" she mewed excitedly, "I don't know as much as you, and I want to learn it all! Can we start training?" Snowwhisker smiled happily, clearly as eager as she was.

"Of course we can," she mewed padding out, "Come on, I'll teach you something I think you'll like."

"Just a minute!" she called after her before turning to Riverstar. She licked his shoulder respectfully before charging out of the den after her mentor, eager to learn.

Wavepaw stared in awe up at her mentor.

"So Juniper berries are for strength, Catmint is for greencough and Burdock root is for rat bites," she mewed reciting what she'd been taught. Snowwhisker nodded clearly pleased.

"Yes that's right," she mewed purring, "And what is the hardest herb to collect?"

"Honey," she answered promptly, swiping her tongue over her lips remembering her taster, "Its hard to get without being stung because of the bees." Snowwhisker nodded.

"Right again," she mewed happily, "I'll show you how to collect honey another day, you have a big night ahead of you, and we must leave at sunset so I want you to get as much rest as you can. I'm going to get some juniper berries now there in season, I want you to look through the store. Sniff the herbs and tell me what you think when I get back. But don't run around too much." She winked at her, "The first night is always the most exhausting and the most exciting." Wavepaw nodded eagerly.

"I cant wait to see StarClan!" she mewed eagerly waving her tail the air, "What do you think I'll see?"

"Everycat sees something different," she mewed gently, "Some cats see dead loved ones, others see previous leaders or deputies or even Medicine Cats." Wavepaw nodded.

"I'd like to meet Branchstar or Dappledwater," she mewed remembering the leader before Riverstar, and the medicine cat before Snowwhisker. Snowwhisker blinked down at her fondly.

"You have listened well to the tales your elders tell," she mewed, "I suspect Starshine was all out of stories by your third moon." Wavepaw purred with laughter, already they'd made a strong bond, and she couldn't remember being happier.

"Weren't you going to get those juniper berries?" she asked nudging her mentor gently.

"Oh yes, I was, wasn't I," she mewed happily, "I'll be back in a while." With that she padded out of the den and Wavepaw watched her pad out of the den with her sharp eyes. Turning back to the store she started to sniff through it when a shadow fell over her. She turned to see who it was in the entrance.

"Sunpaw?" she mewed, "What are you doing?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sunpaw felt his whole body shiver with excitement. He was the deputy's apprentice. So what if he looked a little scary, he wanted to be like that!

"So Sunpaw," Bramblepelt mewed, his voice as hard as a rock, "I'd like to take you on a tour of the territory today." He nodded excitedly.

"Will we see everything?" he asked and he heard a disapproving hiss from his new mentor.

"That's what I just said isn't it!?" he scoffed, "Now come on. I want to make it round before sunset." Sunpaw followed him enthusatistically, undaunted by Bramblepelt's aggression. They quickly made it out of camp and were patrolling along the huge stretch of beach they owned.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "Its huge!"

"Yes it is," Bramblepelt growled, "But remember, we have no forest land or any of the cliff so all we have is the beach." Sunpaw couldn't understand why Bramblepelt seemed disappointed by this, surely they didn't need to whole territory around the Ocean?

"It looks big enough for our Clan though," he mewed keeping pace with his mentor.

"It's never enough!" he snarled and Sunpaw flinched.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Sunpaw mewed his eyes wide with shock and what the deputy did next shocked him more. He pushed him roughly into the sand and pinned him down baring his teeth.

"Never apologise!" Bramblepelt snarled, "Never show weakness! You want to be a good warrior don't you?" Sunpaw nodded, too terrified to do anything else. He narrowed his eyes.

"Then show me how much you want it!" he growled getting off him, "You see that fish out there," he flicked his tail out to the Ocean, where the huge waves were crashing against the sand, "Catch it." A thousand objections ran through his head. He'd never been taught to fish! He couldn't swim! He was barely an apprentice and those waves looked big enough to knock over a mountian! But he couldn't show weakness. He had to prove to this cat he was worthy to be a warrior. Gulping he dived into the water, wading out to the fish. So far so good, he thought. Then we he was just about there, a wave five times his size crashed down on him. It nearly made him black-out when it hit him. The pure fury of the Ocean made him feel sick and dizzy. He felt dry sand below his paw and he realise it had thrown him back to shore. He got to his paws exhausted.

"Is that all being a warrior is worth to you?" the tabby hissed in his ear.

"No!" Sunpaw yowled and he dashed back into the water. I will not be beaten by a giant puddle! he thought. As another wave came forward he braced himself for the impact and dug his claws into the wet sand with all his remaining strength. It hit him full on and this time, he was sure he did black out for a few moments. His head throbbed with agony and his mind whirled. He opened his eyes and narrowed them against the current. No! I will not be beaten, I'm a warrior of OceanClan! Leaping at the fish he trapped it in his jaws, swiftly killing it. Then he dashed as fast as he could for the shore. He wasn't far from it when he tripped, but he desperately clung to his fish as he went under. I can do this! He thought determinedly, I'll get up, and I'll get to shore, I won't let myself down now! But as he tried to get to his paws he felt someone push him down, keeping his head under the water. Looking at desperately with narrowed eyes he saw his mentor through the clear water snarling down at him. He felt pure fury throb through him; this stupid cat wasn't going to kill him! No way! Unsheathing his claws he scratched his mentor's paw and shoved him up with all his might. To his joy, Bramblepelt gasped in shock as he was flung off him and into the water. Running for his life, Sunpaw dashed for the shore, reaching the soft warm sand with the fish still in his mouth. He saw Bramblepelt emerging from the water to his left as he put his fish down, and he felt a twinge of fore-boding. Why had he tried to murder him? But to his surprise Bramblepelt's amber eyes were narrowed and filled with approval.

"Very good," he mewed when he reached him, "You performed well."

"Why did you try to murder me?" Sunpaw snarled, "Surely that was going too far?" But he still looked perplexed.

"I wanted to see how you'd react to an attack," he mewed, "And you did perfectly. You allowed your rage to take over, and that makes the most dangerous you can be." He purred. "Yes, very good." Sunpaw with his heart lift with joy.

"Thank you!" he mewed, all thoughts of the attempted murder forgotten.

"No!" Bramblepelt hissed disapprovingly, "What are you a kit? Talk to me like a warrior, not a kit! Give me a respectful nod, or say nothing at all!" Sunpaw flinched, but then he remembered that he shouldn't show weakness so he covered it up by giving him a curt nod. He flicked his long tabby tail.

"Good," he mewed, "Now pick up your fish and follow me back to camp. In this weather it won't take long for your fur to dry." He was right. By the time the two cats got back to camp his ginger fur was as dry and shiny as it had been before his swim. He was immediately released and moved to the corner of the camp to eat his fish. He ripped it apart aggressively, fuming at Bramblepelt's comment. He was no kit! He was going to be the strongest and bravest of all the warriors that ever lived! Once he'd finished his fish, he realised he'd needed a way to get rid of his anger. He groomed himself as he thought then something caught his eye. He saw Snowwhisker walk calmly out of camp from her den, and that gave Sunpaw an idea. He quickly checked to make sure no one was watching and padded over to the medicine cat den, hoping that his sister was still inside, alone and unprotected. He looked in and purred. The stupid furball was sniffing through the pile of herbs completely unaware of him. He stepped in and she turned to him immediately.

"Sunpaw," she mewed and he smirked, unsheathing his claws. She stared at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"And let that be a lesson to you," he mewed growling, "Never cross me again." He knew he was speaking to Wavepaw, but the words were aimed at Bramblepelt. He couldn't care less right now. What was important was getting the blood of his pelt and paws. He quickly groomed himself cleaning it off with ease. He purred in satisfaction leaving the den. Laughing at the frightened and blood-stained Wavepaw, crouching frozen on the floor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Wavepaw's head spun. _What_…_what_…

…_why_?

She couldn't understand what had happened. Her brother had…she flinched at the sting of her new wounds. _I have to clean this blood off_, she thought, _and quickly_, _Snowwhisker will be back soon_. She quickly licked her flank, getting rid of any trace of blood and groomed her fur down so her wounds weren't visible. She checked her reflection in the pool at the end of the den to check if she had any blood on her face, but there was none. Sighing with relief she sat back where she was before Sunpaw had come in. She only knew one thing, no cat must ever find out. She couldn't get him into trouble; he was her kin after all. And it was probably just a one off anyway.

"How are you doing Wavepaw?" Snowwhisker mewed, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"F…f…fine," she mewed blinking up at her mentor, forcing a smile, "I was just confused about this one herb." Snowwhisker wasn't fooled one bit.

"Is something wrong Wavepaw?" she asked dropping the juniper berries, "Did something happen while I was out?" For a heart beat, she considered telling her, but she knew she could not.

"No," she mewed calmly, hoping that there was no trace of fear or nervousness in her eyes, "I'm just a little nervous." Snowwhisker nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," she mewed reassuringly, "You won't be the only apprentice, Aquafire, the medicine cat of TreeClan said last gathering she was getting an apprentice this moon too." Wavepaw purred. That would be her first friend outside the clans, and not to mention one that she could keep, as medicine cats, they didn't have to worry about clan rivalries.

"That's great! I can't wait to meet them all!" Wavepaw mewed excitedly, "But do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will Wavepaw," she purred smiling, "It's hard not to."

Wavepaw padded beside her mentor as they left camp. It was sunset.

"I normally meet Shiningheart and Leafmask here," Snowwhisker mewed as they arrived at the Stone of Sight, next to there border with LeafClan, "Then Aquafire farther down. We all meet Starwatcher at the StarCove since he has the smallest yet most difficult journey."

"Why?" she asked curiously as they waited for the LeafClan cats.

"Starwatcher is the medicine cat for SpiritClan," she answered, "Have you seen the cliff? And it's no easy walk down it for them either. Although, I suspect they're better practiced at it than us, Starwatcher is not the youngest medicine cat."

"Your one to talk Snowwhisker," a friendly mew came from the forest and Wavepaw peered around her mentor to see a golden she-cat with blue eyes, and a smaller brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

"Whats that supposed to mean Shiningheart?" Snowwhisker purred.

"It means you're not the youngest yourself," Shiningheart mewed, her whiskers twitching.

"Snowwhisker isn't old," Wavepaw mewed sticking up for her mentor, "She doesn't look a day over her sixth moon." Shiningheart smiled warmly at her.

"Well said young one," she mewed purring, "Sometimes she acts it too. You should have seen her last gathering. She could barely stop mewing about having you as an apprentice. Poor Aquafire barely got a look in!" Snowwhisker ducked her head in embarrassment and Wavepaw could have sworn she saw her flush crimson under her white fur.

"Really?" she mewed in surprise and the tabby nodded.

"My name's Leafmask by the way," the tabby mewed blink in a friendly way at her, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you both," she replied, "My name's Wavepaw." They dipped there head in greeting and they all carried on, following the beach to the edge of the forest, where it gave way to grey rocky cliff. Between the forest and cliff there was a path with the trees on one side and the cliff on the other.

"That's the path we use to get to the Place of Gathering," Snowwhisker told her, "TreeClan use it too, so no Clan crosses rival clans territories."

"And that's also where Aquafire should be coming from," Leafmask mewed.

"But as normal, she's late," Shiningheart retorted.

"Remember she has quite a way to travel," Snowwhisker reminded her gently, "And she has an apprentice with her to."

"That's no excuse!" Shiningheart pouted, "Wavepaw didn't make _you_ late!"

"Calm yourself Shiningheart," a gentle mew came, "We're here now." She saw a light ginger tabby she-cat with purple eyes padding towards them. Next to her was a smaller sandy coloured she-cat with heather blue eyes. _That was the other apprentice_, she realised with a jolt.

"Everyone, this is Spottedpaw," Aquafire mewed smiling, resting her tail on the sandy she-cats shoulder, "My apprentice."

"Welcome Spottedpaw," Leafmask mewed smiling, "Its nice to meet you. My name is Leafmask by the way."

"And my name is Shiningheart, I'm Leafmask's mentor," Shiningheart mewed gently. _Poor thing_, Wavepaw thought looking sympathetically at the wide eyed apprentice, _she looks as nervous as I feel_!

"My name is Snowwhisker, of OceanClan," Snowwhisker purred, "Don't worry; this is Wavepaw's first time to the StarCove too." Spottedpaw looked at her hopefully.

"Hi," she mewed, clearly trying her best to keep her voice steady.

"Hi," she mewed back smiling, "I'm glad I have someone my age to go with. I feel as though my heart is racing fast enough to break my ribs!" With that Spottedpaw visibly relaxed. She was clearly happy that Wavepaw wasn't going to be the bitter apprentice she'd expected. Wavepaw was glad she could say the same. As they set off again, Wavepaw kept pace behind them so she could talk to Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw padded by her side happily.

"You're not what I expected Wavepaw," Spottedpaw mewed, "I thought…well…" She looked away embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I thought the same about you," Wavepaw purred, "I think we'll be great friends, you and me Spottedpaw." Spottedpaw pricked her ears hopefully.

"You think so?" she mewed and Wavepaw nodded.

"I know so," she answered smiling and Spottedpaw purred.

"So, what made you be a medicine cat?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Well I've always felt the most comfortable with Snowwhisker in the medicine cat den," she mewed, "I've always been interested with how cats heal each other and I like the idea of being able to care for my clan mates. And…" she paused. _Would Spottedpaw understand_?

"And what?" she asked curiously. Wavepaw decided to confide in her.

"I don't think I would have much choice," she mewed to her, lowering her voice so only Spottedpaw could hear, "I think it was that or the elders den for me." Spottedpaw's eyes went as wide as moons.

"Why?" she asked lowering her voice too.

"Because of my ear," she mewed, keeping her voice low, "They all think I'll be useless at everything because I can't hear." Her heather blue eyes flicked to her right ear and she blinked in surprise, as though she hadn't noticed it.

"That's right, I remember now," Spottedpaw mewed thoughtfully, "Aquafire told me about you and said that Snowwwhisker had said something about you ear. But I don't see what the problem is." She smiled at her, "I think you're just as good as the rest of us." Wavepaw couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Spottedpaw," she mewed gratefully, "I'm really glad we're friends." Spottedpaw purred.

"Me too," she mewed, "I wonder what Starwatcher will be like?"

"From what I've heard about SpiritClan cats," she mewed thoughtfully, "Grumpy, secretive and will have no patience." She spotted Snowwhisker twitching her whiskers.

"You've been listening to far too many elders' stories," Snowwhisker mewed, her eyes shining with laughter, "Starwatcher is a nice cat. Bad temper if you annoy her, but if you stay on her good side, she'll treat you nicely." Snowwhisker and Shiningheart exchanged a glance of amusement and excitement before carrying on.

"What was that about?" Spottedpaw asked, clearly not missing the exchange either. Wavepaw shrugged.

"No clue," she mewed. As they padded further down the beach, the found a cave that looked slightly different from the others. The entrance was darker than the rest, midnight black. No way anything could see through that! That when Wavepaw spotted an old she-cat with glistening silver tabby fur padding slowly down the rocks towards them. At first Wavepaw had to do a double take, was Icestorm coming to see her while she was awake? But as the old she-cat looked up, she saw not the familiar blue eyes of her friend but the red eyes of a stranger. _Of course_, she thought, _that's not Icestorm_, _that must be Starwatcher_. But as she watched the tabby climb down she couldn't help but notice how her back leg keep freezing up, and at the same time, her teeth gritted with pain. She could see all this as though the old she-cat was a claw length from her nose, when really she was many many tail lengths above her. _She must have hurt her leg_, she thought sadly, _I can't leave her to climb alone can I_?

"Why isn't some one helping her?" Wavepaw asked Snowwhisker.

"Why should we?" Snowwhisker asked, surprised, "She may be old, but she's quite capable of looking after herself."

"But what about her leg, it looks like it must be hurt," she mewed confused, couldn't her mentor see the old she-cat limping?

"Her leg?" Snowwhisker echoed, "I can't see anything wrong with her, she looks like she walking fine to me." Wavepaw didn't argue it further but her answer surprised her. How did that look like fine? She didn't want to get into trouble with her mentor but she knew if she didn't help the old she-cat, she'd feel horribly guilty, especially since no other cat seemed to see what she did. Getting to her paws she padded over to the cliff. She leaped onto the first rock.

"Wavepaw!" Snowwhisker called, sounding confused as well as scolding, "Come back, I've told you, Starwatcher can cope with this. She won't thank you for interfering." She wanted to ignore her and carry on, but her friendship with her mentor stopped her.

"But I can see she's hurt," she mewed turning back to her mentor, "I can't leave her like that on her own." With that she turned back and started to climb the rock. It has hard, each leap was high and the floor was getting further and further away with every leap. But still, it didn't take her as long as she'd suspected to reach the old she-cat who had stopped to wait for her.

"What are you doing up her young un'?" Starwatcher mewed, "Your not used to these walls, you could fall."

"I saw you limping," she mewed, "Have you hurt your leg?" Starwatcher's bright red eyes widened with surprise.

"What, from all the way down there?" she mewed with horror, "Is it that obvious?"

"The other's don't believe me," she mewed looking down at her mentor who was looking up at her, her eyes glazed with anger and worry.

"So they can't…but you…?" she shock her head, "Your right, I did hurt my leg. It's killing me! But I have to get down."

"Let me help," she mewed padding closer, "I have an idea." Her eyes narrowed but she nodded.

"Okay, what you got?" she asked.

"You leg doesn't hurt to bend right?" she asked, "Just to put weight on it." She nodded and she looked as though she wanted to ask how she knew but Wavepaw immediately turned to the rocks again. There was seaweed attached to it where the ocean had swept onto the cliffs. Pulling some off she moved her leg so that it bended up and wrapped the sea weed around it, holding it up.

"There you go," she mewed, "Now you just need to get down on three legs, I think a clever she-cat like you can do that."

"I'll try," she mewed with a nod, "But I don't know if I can."

"I'll support you don't worry," she mewed, "I wont let you fall, I promise." The old she-cat nodded and leaped to the next rock first and Wavepaw followed. _Down is definitely easier than up_, she thought as she landed with ease. They carried on doing this, Wavepaw supporting her if she lost her balance, until they reached the safety of the sandy floor. Snowwhisker stormed over to them at once, the others following.

"Wavepaw!" she scolded, "I told you no, and you should listen. I'm sorry Starwatcher." It was clear the medicine cat was only angry because she'd been worried out her fur.

"Don't scold her Snowwhisker," Starwatcher mewed giving Wavepaw a grateful look, "I don't know how I would have got down without her. My leg was agony, and this was a very good idea. I'd never thought of it." Snowwhisker's eyes widened in shock.

"So your leg was hurt!" she mewed in surprise, and then she stopped her seaweed strapped leg, "Where did you get that idea from?"

"It was just an idea I thought off when I nearly slipped on it," she mewed and Snowwhisker flinched.

"Please," she mewed with a groan, "Don't remind me."

"Sorry," she mewed, "But I saw that it came off and I knew it was the only thing I could get to. Then I remembered how you told Watersplash to rest his leg when he hurt it."

"You remembered that?" she asked in surprise, "You were only two moons old." She nodded; she remembered everything she did with Snowwhisker.

"I must say Snowwhisker," Starwatcher mewed, "You choose well when you decided to take her as your apprentice." Then she spotted Spottedpaw, "Well hello there, you must be Aquafire's new apprentice. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Spottedpaw mewed shyly.

"We're wasting moonlight," Shiningheart mewed, "I think we best get on. I'm sorry to hear about your leg Starwatcher." With that, he led the way into the cave.

"How do we find our way?" Spottepaw asked her mentor, "It's so dark in there!"

"Just follow our scent, we know the way," Aquafire mewed gently, giving her a reassuring lick. Wavepaw followed behind Starwatcher, with Snowwhisker behind her. As they entered the darkness, Wavepaw realised it wasn't as dark as she'd thought. She could just make out the walls and ceiling of the cave but nothing else.

"What can you see Wavepaw?" Snowwhisker asked her, whispering.

"The walls, the ceiling, just," she mewed honestly, "And I think…Yes Starwatcher just went around the corner." She saw her mentor draw back through the gloom in surprise.

"We must talk later," she mewed, "This is very unusual." Unusual? Couldn't she see this too? Shaking her head in confusion, she followed the tunnel down, watching the silent outline of Starwatcher pad confidently through the tunnels. Suddenly the tunnel opened up in a large cave. All Wavepaw could make out were a few stalagmites and stalactites. Starwatcher sat with the others at the edge of the cave. Moving to sit beside her she felt the ground suddenly become slightly wet. What was going on?

"Now we have to call for StarClan," Snowwhisker explained to her, "All you have to do is say, StarClan, we wish to speak to you." Wavepaw nodded before she realised her mentor couldn't see her.

"Okay," she added.

"Ready?" Aquafire asked her apprentice and she felt waves of nervousness rolling off Spottedpaw, who was sitting the other side of Starwatcher.

"Yeah," Spottedpaw mewed, trying to keep her voice even.

"StarClan, we wish to speak to you," all the cats mewed at once, the older medicine cats speaking with moons old trust, Wavepaw and Spottedpaw sounding more uncertain. Suddenly the cave lit with a bright light causing Wavepaw to flinch and shut her eyes. Where had that came from? Opening her eyes a crack; she gave herself a chance to adjust to the light before opening them fully. She let out a gasp of awe at what she saw. There was a stalactite hanging over a small pool of water. The pool had obviously been formed from the constant _drip_, _drip_, _drip_ of water falling from the stalactite into the pool. But that's not what shocked her the most. The pool was glowing! It was shining like stars in the night sky, lighting up the whole cave.

"Welcome young ones," Starwatcher mewed, "To the StarCove."

"It is time to share tongues with StarClan," Shiningheart mewed and the cats moved forwards as one. Or atleast, the older ones did, Wavepaw and Spottedpaw stumbled forwards quickly once they'd realised everyone else had moved.

"Drink from the pool," Aquafire mewed, "And StarClan will visit you in dreams." Wavepaw nodded and obediently lapped from the pool with the others. Instantly stars blinded her vision, making her feel dizzy. Shutting her eyes, she hoped that this is what Aquafire had meant to happen.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She opened her eyes, unsure of what she'd see. But she gasped in surprise. Infront of her stood three starry cats. The one at the front was the only she recognised. Icestorm stood infront of her, looking even clearer than she had in her dream. She was flanked by a brown she-cat with black splodges, her eyes crystal blue, almost see through. Wavepaw's eyes widen with surprise, that couldn't be…could it? The she-cat purred.

"Yes Wavepaw, I am Dappledwater, the medicine cat before Snowwhisker," she mewed laughing.

"Wow!" she mewed in awe, "I thought I recognised you from what Starshine said." Dappledwater purred again. The tom on Icestorm's other flank seemed a little familiar to. He had wide powerful muscular shoulders, his golden tabby coat sleek, his eyes the colour of fire.

"And I," the huge tom's powerful voice rumbled, "Am Brackenstar. The leader before Riverstar." She dipped her head in greeting.

"It's an honour, to meet you," she mewed looking at them all, "All of you. And it's nice to see you again Icestorm." Icestorm purred.

"Its nice to see you again to Wavepaw," she mewed.

"But we have not come to see you for a gathering," Dapplewater mewed, her whiskers twitching although her eyes were full of uncertainty, "We have something important to discuss with you." Wavepaw shivered.

"About…what?" Wavepaw asked nervously.

"Do not fear," Icestorm mewed soothingly, padding over to stand beside her, "For although the path you walk is full of danger, I will always walk it with you." Wavepaw pricked her ears in surprise.

"Really?" she asked in shock and Icestorm nodded with a smile.

"Yes," she mewed.

"But remember Wavepaw, in your paws do you not only hold the fate of yourself," Brackenstar mewed, "But the fate of all the clans."

"All of them?!" she mewed in alarm, "But surely I can't be that important. I'm just a medicine cats apprentice, I'm just me! What can I do?"

"You will see," Dapplewater mewed, "I fear you will find out all to soon the weight that rests on your shoulders." Her eyes glittered with sorrow and she looked away. Wavepaw felt uneasiness spread through her, _what was she hiding_?

"All you need to know is that StarClan will always be with you, even when you feel alone," Brackenstar mewed, his voice become more soft, "You will face greater challenges then any cat has ever faced…"

"But we trust you to face them with all the courage and wisdom we have seen within you," Icestorm finished for him.

"We must leave now," Dapplewater mewed, "Remember, things are not always as they appear." With that they all disappeared.

"No! Wait! Come back!" she called, running forward into the darkness, "I don't understand!" Suddenly flames erupted around her, surrounding her with its blazing heat. She skidded to a halt, staring around desperately for a way to escape. But the fire was in a defiant circle, with no gaps for her to escape through. "Help me! Icestorm help!" she cried.

_Beware Wavepaw_, came Icestorm's voice, though she could not see her nor scent her, _Beware, fire will destroy you_.

Wavepaw woke with a start and leapt to her paws. She sighed with relief when she realised where she was. Safe in the medicine cat den, _safe_.

_For now_, she thought, sitting back down her nest. Her eyes flicking warily to the entrance, searching out Sunpaw, but he was no where to be seen. Sighing with relief, she started to groom herself, lost in thought. That had been the second time she'd dreamt of that. Running, lost in a circle of dark and fire, Icestorm calling out to her to beware of fire. She shivered and licked her paw, drawing it over her ear. _Fire_, what or who was fire? She shivered in the dawn light. _Couldn't StarClan be clear with their messages_? She peered over at her mentor's sleeping form, wondering if she'd woken her up, but she was happy to see hadn't woken her up. She wasn't ready for a quizzing just yet. She knew Snowwhisker had questions for her. Questions she couldn't begin to think of an answer for. She was also likely to be punished for her climb up the mountain last night. She knew her mentor wouldn't normally punish any cat, but she'd seen the absolute terror in her eyes last night, the fear of her falling and losing her had driven the usually unshakable medicine cat almost into hysterics. She shock herself, purring. Did she mean that much to Snowwhisker? Stretching, she padded out of the den. She padded over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a squirrel for herself and a sea-bird for Snowwhisker, before carrying back into the den. She laid the sea-bird by Snowwhisker's nest before staring to munch thoughtfully on her squirrel. She didn't expect her to be up early today, after all, it had been a long trip back to camp after they'd shared tongues with StarClan the night before. She remembered with joy the feeling of becoming the official medicine cat's apprentice, and being recognised as Snowwhisker's apprentice by StarClan. She was glad she hadn't had to do it alone though, she didn't know if she'd have managed to keep still with every cat looking at her, she hardly managed it with Spottedpaw. Suddenly she heard a snort of laughter next to her, then a yawn.

"Think I'm too old to fetch my own prey now eh?" Snowwhisker mewed, her whiskers twitching as she sat up. Wavepaw purred with amusement.

"Well I wouldn't want such an old cat to work herself to hard," she mewed with a smile. Snowwhisker crouched infront of her.

"I'll show you who's old!" Snowwhisker purred and she leapt playfully at Wavepaw. She squeaked with shock and tried to push her away, but she was to big, to strong. With a mrrow of laughter, she managed to push her over, pinning her down.

"Ha! Got you now!" Wavepaw mewed.

"I don't know who's the bigger kit Snowwhisker, you or Wavepaw," a deep mew came from the entrance to the den and Wavepaw gasped with shock, falling off her mentor.

"Oh haha Riverstar," Snowwhisker mewed, getting to her paws, shaking the sand out of her snow white fur. _Riverstar_, Wavepaw sighed with relief, flattening the fur that had fluffed up on her back. She got to her paws, and looked up at the OceanClan leader.

"Its nice to see you again Wavepaw," Riverstar mewed, smiling down at her, "I thought I'd drop in with some news and ask how it went last night." His whiskers twitched, "I didn't expect to see my sister fighting with her apprentice. Went that well huh?"

"It went fine thanks," Snowwhisker mewed, rolling her eyes before starting to wash her flank, "What's the news?"

"This," he mewed holding out his paw for the medicine cat inspect. Instantly, Snowwhisker stopped grooming herself and looked at it. Wavepaw recognised the paw he'd hurt yesterday. _Yesterday_? She thought, _it feels like moons ago_.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Snowwhisker mewed, pulling back, giving Riverstar a confused look.

"That's the point," he mewed, still smiling, "That's the paw Wavepaw treated yesterday, as good as new now." Understanding dawned on Snowwhisker's face and she purred.

"I'm glad to hear it," she purred, "And speaking of my apprentice." She turned to face her, her features suddenly more stern, "Wavepaw, I haven't forgotten the near heart attack you gave me last night, I won't punish you but I must ask something of you," her voice became slightly more pleading, "Don't do it again." Wavepaw nodded.

"I won't," she promised and she licked her shoulder, "I'm sorry I worried you." Snowwhisker visibly relaxed and smiled. Riverstar tilted his head.

"What happened last night?" he asked curiously. Wavepaw blushed, the whole clan would know by Sun-High if Riverstar found out.

"Wavepaw decided to follow her heart rather than her head," Snowwhisker mewed, turning back to him, "She saw Starwatcher hurt as she come down to meet us, so she climbed up to help her rather than stay on the beach." Riverstar's eyes were as round as moons.

"You climbed?" he asked shocked, "You climbed the cliff?!" Wavepaw nodded, not looking at him, waiting for the disapproving glare. But it never came. She heard a mrrow of laughter and Snowwhisker's tail thump on the floor with annoyance.

"It. Is. NOT. Funny!" Snowwhisker hissed and Wavepaw looked up in shock, "She could have fallen! She could have died Riverstar!" Riverstar smiled broadly.

"I think it's brilliant!" he mewed, "She clearly didn't fall, and she obviously isn't dead. She acted on instinct." Riverstar puffed out his chest proudly, "She gets that from me." Snowwhisker rolled her eyes.

"Oh and won't Shadepelt be bloody proud she takes after her grandfather," she mewed sarcastically. Riverstar didn't seem phased.

"Well I'm proud," he licked Wavepaw's head, "Maybe next time though you should save the climbing for when Snowwhisker's _not_ there. Maybe when you're out collecting herbs alone…" Snowwhisker cut over him.

"Goodbye Riverstar," Snowwhisker mewed, "I would appreciate you not giving Wavepaw ideas. I haven't forgotten the amount of trouble you used to get us into as kits." Riverstar shrugged.

"It was fun," he mewed, "I'll see you both later." With that he padded out of the den. There was a moment of silence.

"Wavepaw," Snowwhisker mewed, "Can you promise me something else?" Wavepaw tilted her head, looking at her mentor.

"What?" she asked and Snowwhisker turned to her.

"You'll never listen to the idiotic idea's your grandfather comes out with."


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter is LLLLLOOOOOONNNGGGGGGGGGG :O Nearly 4,000 words O_O

Some drama here, and a few hints of what's to come…mostly just me moving the story on.

Enjoy! =D

~Wavefur~

Warrior Cats © Erin Hunter

Icestorm © Icestorm456

_8888_

**Chapter 7**

It had been three moons since then. Wavepaw stretched in the sun-high sunlight. It was a good time for OceanClan, with more than enough apprentices and Sugarkit only a moon away from becoming an apprentice herself, the clan was well fed and the weather was warm. But something kept bugging Wavepaw, like and itch she couldn't scratch. She sub-consciously licked a well hidden scar on her flank, flinching at the memory of how she got it. Sunpaw had decided to repeat his…she didn't know what to call it. He'd hit her and clawed her until he'd felt better, and then cleaned himself before leaving smugly. Every time her mentor had been out of camp, and every time she'd managed to hide her knew wounds. It was almost as though Sunpaw knew where to claw her so he wouldn't be caught.

"Hey Wavepaw!" a voice called from the entrance to the nursery. Wavepaw turned and smiled.

"Hey Sugarkit," she mewed as the silver she-cat approached.

"Are you going out of camp today?" Sugarkit asked excitedly, "Can I come?" Wavepaw shock her head with a purr.

"You know you're not allowed out of camp until you're an apprentice," Wavepaw mewed.

"I know," Sugarkit moaned, "But it's not fair! I'm going to be an apprentice in a moon! Why can't I go out of camp now? We could go and no cat would know, why can't you take me? I'll behave!"

"Because Riverstar and Silverswan would shred me if I let you go," Wavepaw mewed with a slight smile at her best friend's usual impatience, "And I'm not doing anything interesting, just gathering herbs."

"But I can help…" Sugarkit started to protest but her mother cut over her, appearing out of the nursery.

"Sugarkit!" Silverswan scolded, "Stop pestering Wavepaw or I'll ask Riverstar to postpone your ceremony for another moon."

"No way!" Sugarkit mewed in horror, "You wouldn't!" Silverswan stepped out of the nursery, heading in the direction of the leaders den, knowing she had her daughter right where she wanted her.

"I think I'll just go talk to him now," she mewed and Sugarkit raced over to her to stop her.

"No, no!" she mewed, "I won't bother Wavepaw." The little she-kit turned around to Wavepaw and winked at her, "See you later Wavepaw." Wavepaw twitched her whiskers.

"I'll come and see you when I get back," she called and Sugarkit flashed her a smile before turning to her mother. Deciding not to waste anymore time, Wavepaw stretched again and padded out of camp. This was the first time she'd been out without Snowwhisker, and she felt the desperate need to do things right, to make Snowwhisker proud, even if it only was collecting sea grapes for dehydration because of the weather. Heading along the shore, she felt strangely at ease. The water always calmed her, and since it was the middle of green-leaf, there were very few strong waves. In leaf-bare, the waves caused by the wind were strong enough to kill a full grown warrior in seconds. But now it was as calm as a sleeping kit, the waves lapping gently at Wavepaw's paws. She padded deep into the water, keeping her eyes open for any sign of the water herb that could save countless lives in the unforgiving heat. Spotting some further out to sea, she kicked out, moving swiftly through the water. Snowwhisker had taught her how to swim on her third day of training, it was a skill all OceanClan cats possessed, and Wavepaw blushed slightly at the medicine cats praise. She had said she was the most graceful swimmer she'd ever seen, but she couldn't see how she was doing anything different to Snowwhisker. Diving under, she started to claw up the herb gently, careful not to tear them. She had no fear of drowning, she knew how long she could stay under, and she felt no fear in the water. Carrying some up on her chest, she swam back to shore, dropping them on the beach. She purred when she realized she'd collected a good sized pile. Scooping the herbs up in her mouth, she started to head home.

_8888_

Wavepaw lunged at her mentor. Snowwhisker neatly dodged to the side, ready to launch her counter-swipe, but Wavepaw was ready. As soon as her paws met the ground she spun on her front paws and launched herself at Snowwhisker again. Unprepared for her second move, Wavepaw managed to knock her over, and after a few moments, she had the white she-cat pinned.

"Good," Snowwhisker mewed approvingly, "You're shaping up well." Wavepaw smiled at her, faking lowering her guard.

"Thanks," she purred and as Wavepaw expected, she pushed herself up, trying to unbalance her opponent. But Wavepaw was ready. Using Snowwhisker's size against her, she used her front paws to flip them over sideways and pin her down again, "How about now?" she teased.

"Alright, alright," Snowwhisker mewed good naturedly, "You win. And I mean it this time." Wavepaw let her up, "I think that will do for today. If anyone were to attack, you could fight them off well enough."

"Great! Thanks Snowwhisker!" Wavepaw purred, standing taller. Snowwhisker's whiskers twitched affectionately.

"I bet I can beat you home too," Wavepaw teased.

"Oh now it's on," Snowwhisker growled playfully, "Ready to lose apprentice?"

"Only after you old cat!" and with that Wavepaw shot off. Snowwhisker sprinted after her, purring with laughter. Snowwhisker used her longer legs to her advantage and easily overtook her. By the time Wavepaw was back at camp, Snowwhisker was sitting in the clearing, licking one paw, though she couldn't have been there more than a few moments.

"Ha!" Snowwhisker mewed, "This old cat beat you!" Wavepaw crouched playfully, waving her tail in the air.

"But I still beat you before!" Wavepaw reminded her playfully. Snowwhisker groaned playfully.

"StarClan save us from cheeky apprentices," Snowwhisker mewed and she cuffed Wavepaw over the ear gently, "Especially this one."

Wavepaw twitched her whiskers.

"Ahh but you know if I wasn't this cheeky you wouldn't like me as much," she mewed rolling onto her belly like a kit. Snowwhisker laughed.

"I suppose your right," Snowwhisker laughed, "Come on, you need to get something to eat. I think its time you came to the Gathering with me." Wavepaw instantly sat bolt upright.

"What?" she squeaked in excitement, "Tonight?" Snowwhisker smiled.

"Yes tonight," she mewed, "Now get something to eat, it'll be your first journey to the place of Gathering."

"Do you want me to get you something?" she asked.

"If you would," she mewed, and then added her eyes flashing with amusement, "I'm not that old!" She nudged her apprentice playfully and Wavepaw let out a purr of amusement before she scampered off to the fresh-kill pile.

_8888_

Wavepaw padded beside Snowwhisker, feeling more excited and nervous then she'd ever felt in her life. She was going to the Gathering! She was going to see the other clans. What would they be like? What they be nice? Would they reject her because of her ear? What were the other apprentices like? Mistypaw padded on her other side. She was the oldest apprentice so she'd been the Gathering many times already.

"You're going to love the Gathering," Mistypaw babbled happily, "Its great meeting the other clan cats, but remember, don't get to friendly with anyone. Their still our enemies, the truce only lasts one night."

"I know don't worry," Wavepaw replied, "What are the other apprentices like?"

"Some of them are quite friendly," Mistypaw responded thoughtfully, "Mostly their just normal apprentices." Wavepaw nodded. She was glad her new found friendship with Mistypaw was flourishing; she was nice to talk to once she lost some of her arrogance. Sugarkit couldn't see her logic, but she was sure once she was an apprentice and got to know her better, they would get on too.

"How much father is it?" Wavepaw asked excitedly as she saw the gap between the cliff and forest that lead to the Place of Gathering.

"Not far," Mistypaw mewed, her eyes shining.

"Good," Ravenpaw mewed, it was his first time too, "It's getting cold out here."

"Hardly," Mistypaw scoffed.

"My nest is warmer at night," Ravenpaw shivered, his black fur fluffed up. Wavepaw sent him a sympathetic glance. They were used to much warmer weather, and this temperature was much cooler than during the day.

"Do you think we'll see Branchstar?" Brightpaw whispered to Crowpaw, Mistypaw's brother.

"Of course," Crowpaw snorted, "He has to come. He's TreeClan's leader. Beware though, he's really creepy. I'd avoid him if I were you."

"That shouldn't be to hard," Snowwhisker put in, "I doubt he'll spend time chatting to apprentices when he could be talking to the other leaders."

"Good," Brightpaw mewed, sighing with relief, "The stories are enough to keep me away!" As the other apprentices babbled on about important warriors Snowwhisker leaned over to talk to her apprentice.

"I want you to stick close to me tonight unless I give you permission otherwise," Snowwhisker mewed, "I don't mean to be over the top, but the first Gathering is always the most daunting."

"Why?" Wavepaw asked, her eyes as wide as moons.

"You'll see," Snowwhisker replied with a smile, "Stick close now, we're almost there." Wavepaw padded by Snowwhisker's side trying to peer over the cats infront to get a look. Just beyond Riverstar, who was leading the patrol, she could a much older tree through the other trees. She focused her sights on it and the tree became clear. It was huge, much wider and taller than any tree she'd ever seen; did the leaders have to climb _that_?

"You can see it, can't you," Snowwhisker mewed quietly. Wavepaw nodded and turned confused to her mentor.

"Yes, can't you?" Wavepaw asked and she shock her head. Wavepaw felt dumbfounded, didn't all cats see like this?

"I must remember to talk to you once the Gathering is over," Snowwhisker mewed half to herself, "This is unusual." Wavepaw looked away from her mentor. This was unusual? So she was even weirder now. Wavepaw sighed in aggravation; couldn't StarClan let any of her be normal? Snowwhisker's eyes briefly flickered to her apprentice in concern, but she didn't question her as they reached the Place of Gathering.

"The leaders don't have to climb that do they?" Wavepaw asked, stretching her neck back to look up at it. Snowwhisker shock her head with a purr.

"I guess that's one story Starshine didn't get round to telling you," Snowwhisker mewed, twitching her whiskers in amusement, "We don't gather by the tree, we gather inside it." Wavepaw's eyes went as wide as moons.

"Inside?" she mewed in surprise, "How?" Snowwhisker pointed with her tail over to the bottom of the tree where there was a gap, big enough for one cat to walk into at a time.

"The tree is hollow," Snowwhisker explained, "Inside it there is a tree stump. That is where the leaders stand. The rest of us mull around inside."

"Doing what?" Wavepaw asked.

"Well the elders will band together," Snowwhisker mewed thoughtfully, "And complain to each other about just about everything." Snowwhisker's whiskers twitched with amusement at her own words, as they spotted Starshine, Bluesong and Cinderstream leave the group to join up with the elders from TreeClan, who were already almost inside. "The warriors move into groups and brag about how brilliant they are. The deputies all gather closest to the tree stump to talk about whatever it is they talk about. Apprentices just tend to get in everyone's way and medicine cats usually gather together around the cat that got their first."

"So do I get in the way or gather with the medicine cats?" Wavepaw asked with a cheeky grin that Snowwhisker didn't return.

"I'd rather you stuck with me," Snowwhisker mewed seriously and Wavepaw felt taken aback by her tone. Surely there was nothing dangerous at a Gathering? Wavepaw nodded, hoping to calm her mentor, and it worked. The relaxed smile came back and she led her through the crowd of cats and into the Hollow Tree. Wavepaw looked around in awe. The space was huge! She's expected every cat to be cramped in, but they could move around easily.

"Follow me," Snowwhisker mewed and Wavepaw followed her mentor over to the medicine cats already there, looking around in awe. Every cat seemed so much bigger than her! Would she ever grow to be that big?

"Ah Snowwhisker," Shiningheart mewed when she spotted them, "Its good to see you. Good to finally see you here too Wavepaw." Wavepaw smiled at the LeafClan medicine cat.

"It's nice to see you again too Shiningheart," Wavepaw mewed with a dip of her head, "You too Leafmask."

"Hey there Wavepaw," Leafmask purred, "So what do you think? Strange isn't it, the first time?" Wavepaw nodded and went to sit next to her, Snowwhisker sitting on the other side of Shiningheart.

"It's so…confusing…and different," she mewed in awe, still looking around, "I've never seen so many cats."

"There'll be more soon," Leafmask mewed, "TreeClan are still arriving and SpiritClan is yet to come."

"Then how will we all fit in?" Wavepaw asked.

"There is more room than you think," Leafmask explained, "See it looks this cramped while everyone's gathering around trying to find each other, but once they're in groups they'll move off and there'll be lots more room." Wavepaw nodded in understanding and looked around. She spotted Riverstar near the centre as he leaped up onto the tree stump to sit next to a spotted golden tabby she cat, her leaf green eyes shining with welcome as she greeted Riverstar.

"That's Spottedstar," Leafmask mewed, following Wavepaw's gaze, "Our Leader. And here comes Branchstar, TreeClan's leader." Leafmask's fur fluffed up with hostility when she spoke of the TreeClan leader and Wavepaw wasn't too surprised. Snowwhisker had explained to her after her first trip to the StarCove that LeafClan and TreeClan cats tended to hate each other more than the other clans, and she suspected it was because they had to share the forest they lived in, meaning there were more border fights between them two than any other clan, a feat practically unheard of when it came to SpiritClan cats, who lived so high up not cat thought is was worth the climb to take such an unforgiving territory miles from their own. Wavepaw watched Branchstar with interest. She'd heard a lot of stories about this cat. According to the elders he was born with his claws stuck out, and to this day he was unable to sheathe them. He was also said to have a glare that could frighten a Lion back to its den. The second one Wavepaw had never really believed, and she still couldn't. Sure he looked nasty, but she could put him in the same kind of nasty as Bramblepelt. Horrible and you'd never want to talk to them, but they weren't evil. The brown tom leapt up easily to the other leaders and sat as far away from them both a possible. Wavepaw gasped at the tom's expression, it was completely blank. It showed no malice, no love, no care, nothing, which was far creepier than a face full of hate. Wavepaw shivered and looked away, glad he wasn't her leader.

"Wavepaw!" came a call that Wavepaw knew well. She turned around with a smile to see Spottedpaw bounding over to her, "You came too!"

"Yup!" Wavepaw purred and she touched noses with her friend, "Its good to see you here Spottedpaw."

"I'm glad you came Wavepaw," Aquafire mewed, coming up behind her apprentice, "Maybe now I can get some peace. Spottedpaw hasn't shut up since she knew she was coming." Wavepaw purred as Spottedpaw ducked her head in embarrassment. Just then SpiritClan started to filter in. Head of the group was a silver tom with bright red eyes. _That must be Palestar_, Wavepaw thought, _he has the same colour eyes as Starwatcher_.

"Well looks like the two apprentices made it this time," a mew came from behind them and both Spottedpaw and Wavepaw spun around in surprise. It was Starwatcher, her eyes shining with amusement.

"How did you do that?" Spottedpaw asked in awe.

"Us SpiritClan cats can be sneakier than you think," Starwatcher mewed, her whiskers twitching. Wavepaw smiled at her.

"You have to teach me how you do it," she mewed, "I could scare the fur of Snowwhisker in the morning with that." Starwatcher gave a mrrow of laughter, while Snowwhisker gave a _harrumph_ of disapproval.

"You could not," Snowwhisker objected.

"I bet I could," Wavepaw mewed playfully, "You wake up so slow a mouse could walk into the den and you'd mistake it for a mountain lion."

"Haha," Snowwhisker mewed good naturedly as the other medicine cats snickered appreciatively, "Very funny Wavepaw."

"That's nothing," Spottedpaw snickered, "You should see Aquafire in the morning. No cat gets a word in edgeways until she's eaten."

"What is this?" Aquafire mewed rolling her eyes playfully as Wavepaw laughed with her friend, "Pick on your mentor gathering?"

"Why not?" Spottedpaw mewed cheekily and Aquafire batted her away playfully.

"Oh go away you pest," Aquafire purred, "Or next time I'll go without you." Spottedpaw's eyes widened in alarm, thinking it was a genuine threat.

"See you later Wavepaw," Spottedpaw mewed quickly ready to dash, "Unless you want to come?" Wavepaw didn't need to see the pleading look Snowwhisker gave her to know what her answer was.

"No thanks, I'll see you later," Wavepaw mewed and Snowwhisker relaxed again. Spottedpaw quickly scampered off. Wavepaw twitched her whiskers in amusement and turned back to listen to the other medicine cats. She was surprised to see another she-cat sitting next to Starwatcher, her eyes as bright red as Starwatcher's, but her fur was black.

"Hello," Wavepaw mewed to the stranger who turned to look at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Darkrose," she mewed, "Are you Snowwhisker's apprentice my sister told me about?"

"Yes," Wavepaw mewed with a nod.

"Then I owe you a thank you," Darkrose mewed with a friendly smile, "I was worried my sister wouldn't be able to make it down the cliff with her leg like that." Wavepaw blushed.

"Your welcome," Wavepaw mewed looking away, "I couldn't just leave her to struggle."

"Hey!" Starwatcher mewed indignantly, "I'm not that old!" Darkrose smiled at her sister in amusement.

"Your as old as me, you ARE old you silly furball," Darkrose mewed in amusement. Starwatcher grumbled something about being cheeky and Darkrose flashed Wavepaw a smile. Wavepaw could feel a pair of eyes on her back and she flicked her ear, turning to see who was looking at her. Not far off the medicine cats there was a black tom, his eyes bright red too. From his size, Wavepaw guessed that he was an apprentice too. He quickly realized that Wavepaw had noticed him watching her and he smiled and looked down apologetically. Wavepaw smiled at him and she realized he was sitting alone. She beckoned him over with her tail, deciding it was best not to walk off. The tom pricked his ears in surprise at her friendly gesture and returned her smile, his eyes lighting up. He padded over to her quickly.

"Hey there," Wavepaw mewed.

"Hey," the tom mewed back with a smile, and he sat opposite her so she was still facing the medicine cats, "My name's Emberpaw, what's yours?"

"Wavepaw," she mewed with a smile. She was so focused on Emberpaw and trying to figure out why he was sitting alone that she didn't notice Darkrose stiffen at her name her red eyes widen murderously, not until Starwatcher hissed at her anyway. Wavepaw flicked her eyes over to the she-cat she'd thought of as friendly to see her give Wavepaw a look of deepest loathing, then look away. Emberpaw followed her gaze.

"That's my mother," Emberpaw explained, clearing thinking she didn't know who she was, "And my mentor, Darkrose." Wavepaw felt a flicker of surprise that mothers were allowed to mentor their sons but she didn't question it, not wanting to offend either of them.

"So is this your first gathering?" Wavepaw asked, changing the subject.

"No, this is my…" he screwed up his face, thinking hard, "Third gathering."

"Really?" Wavepaw mewed in surprise, "That's so cool!"

"Thanks," Emberpaw mewed shyly, blushing under his dark fur, "So you're training to be a medicine cat? Your Snowwhisker's apprentice right?"

"Yup," Wavepaw mewed with a nod and she moved into a playful crouch, "I'm going to be the best medicine cat ever!" Emberpaw purred and moved into his own crouch.

"But I'll be the best fighter!" Emberpaw mewed.

"Ha! I bet I can beat you!" Wavepaw teased.

"Oh yeah?" Emberpaw purred but then he looked away, his eyes wide, "Branchstar is staring at you." Emberpaw hissed and Wavepaw spun around to face the centre of the clearing. Emberpaw was indeed right. The TreeClan leader's dark amber gaze was fixed on her, and Wavepaw was sure if he could show emotions, there would be a look of hunger in those menacingly blank eyes. Snowwhisker seemed to notice this too and she let out a growl, momentarily showing her teeth. Branchstar narrowed his eyes and the corner of his mouth flicked up into an emotionless smile, before he turned away again. Snowwhisker looked away too, though her fur was still ruffled with hostility. Wavepaw looked back at Emberpaw with wide eyes.

"What was that about?" Emberpaw asked, his eyes wide too.

"I don't know…" Wavepaw mewed with a shiver. Emberpaw gave her a both sympathetic and comforting look.

"Don't worry about it," Emberpaw mewed gently, "We can fight him off any day."

"You think so?" Wavepaw asked in surprise.

"I know so," Emberpaw mewed with a smile, "We'd make a great team." Wavepaw smiled brightly. He put his paw out to her and she put her paw next to his.

"We could be team…" Wavepaw mewed thinking.

"Team Fire!" Emberpaw mewed in joy, "Because fire can burn down the trees so Branchstar won't have anywhere to hide!" Wavepaw mrrowed with laughter.

"Team Fire it is," Wavepaw mewed with a grin and Emberpaw smiled happily back at her.

"Hey Wavepaw," Mistypaw called coming up behind her, "I gathered some apprentices together, do you want to come join us?" She gave Emberpaw a distasteful look and looked away.

"I don't know," Wavepaw mewed deciding to ignore the looks they gave each other, "I better ask Snowwhisker first."

"Its Okay Wavepaw," Snowwhisker mewed and Wavepaw looked up at her mentor, "You can go. Just stay with them and don't go off on your own." Wavepaw nodded and turned to Emberpaw.

"Do you want to come to?" she asked him. Mistypaw didn't look happy that she'd invited him and Emberpaw looked happily surprised that she'd offered.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks," Emberpaw mewed, "Maybe I'll see you later?" He said the last part in a timidly hopeful voice. Wavepaw smiled.

"Sure, that'd be cool," Wavepaw mewed with a nod of farewell and she followed Mistypaw away from the group.

"I don't know why you talk to him," Mistypaw hissed once they were out of earshot, glaring back at Emberpaw, "He's a total weirdo."

"I think he's alright," Wavepaw objected loudly enough for him to hear and he shot her a grateful glance, "Now where's this group?"

"This way," Mistypaw mewed, the excitement back in her voice, "Follow me." Wavepaw followed her through the crowd of cats, Icestorm's warning ringing in her ear.

'_Fire will destroy you_!'


	9. ALLEGIANCES

**OceanClan**  
Leader~Riverstar (brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

Deputy~Bramblepelt (dark brown tom with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat~Snowwhisker (white she-cat with pale blue eyes)

Warriors~  
Shadepelt (black tom with amber eyes)  
Watersplash (blue-gray she-cat with mysterious green eyes)  
Shadowstorm (grey tom with black splodges and amber eyes)  
_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_  
Thunderheart (light ginger tom with a small thunder bolt shaped mark on his chest and green eyes)  
_Apprentice: Brightpaw_  
Windwhisker (white tom with black splodges and blue eyes)  
_Apprentice: Crowpaw_  
Flickerfoot (blue-gray tom with blue eyes)  
Embersong (ginger she-cat with black paws and green eyes)  
Dawnstrike (pale grey she-cat with green eyes)  
Tidepelt (smoky grey tom with blue eyes)  
_Apprentice: Mistypaw_  
Shadefoot (black she-cat with blue eyes)

Queens~  
Mosspelt (brown she-cat with ginger splodges and green eyes, mother to Wavekit, Skykit and Sunkit)  
Silverswan (silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting)  
Hawkflight (light brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes, mother to Darkkit, Wildkit, Moonkit, Splashkit and Bumblekit)  
Sandfur (ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, expecting)

Apprentices~  
Crowpaw (black tom with blue eyes)  
Ravenpaw (black tom with a white underbelly and green eyes)  
Brightpaw (white she-cat with ginger stripes and green eyes)  
Mistypaw (blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders~  
Firewind (ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Bluesong (blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes)  
Cinderstream (grey she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes)  
Rosetail (black she-cat with dark ginger, almost red flecks and green eyes) 

**SpiritClan**  
Leader~Palestar (silver tom with red eyes)

Deputy~Jayheart (blue-gray she-cat with one blue and one green eye)

Medicine Cat~Starwatcher (silver tabby she-cat with red eyes)  
_Apprentice: Hollypaw_

Warriors~  
Cliffface (mud brown tom with green eyes)  
Whitefrost (pale silver she-cat with blue eyes, her fur sparkles in the sun)  
Cloudwhisperer (white tom with amber eyes)  
Mudshadow (brown tabby tom with blue eyes)  
Eaglegaze (golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)  
Darkrose (Black she-cat with red eyes)  
_Apprentice: Emberpaw_

Queens~  
Morningsun (pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother to Sparkkit and Afrokit)  
Diamonddust (black tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting)

Apprentices~  
Hollypaw (black she-cat with green eyes)  
Emberpaw (black tom with red eyes)

Elders~  
Nightflower (dark grey she-cat with blue eyes)

**LeafClan**  
Leader~Spottedstar (spotted golden tabby cat with green eyes)

Deputy~Stonestepper (grey tom with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat~Shiningheart (golden she-cat with soft blue eyes)  
_Apprentice: Leafmask_

Warriors~  
Cinderash (grey she-cat with one amber and one green eye)  
_Apprentice: Sootpaw_  
Silentsoul (black tom with silver stripes and green eyes)  
Teardrop (blue-gray she-cat with pale flecks under his eye that look like tears and blue eyes)  
_Apprentice: Rainpaw_  
Eclipseclaw (ginger tom with a giant black splodge on her back)  
Fallenfeather (pale silver she-cat with amber eyes)

Queens~  
Specklespots (spotted grey she-cat with green eyes, mother to Cinderkit and Chocolatekit)

Apprentices~  
Leafmask (brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes)  
Sootpaw (dark grey tom with blue eyes, blind in one eye)  
Rainpaw (unusually dappled blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders~  
Swiftpelt (white tom with black ears and paws, practically blind and deaf, oldest cat by the Ocean)

**TreeClan**  
Leader~Branchstar (brown tom with amber eyes, he can't show emotions and his claws stuck unsheathed)

Deputy~Bloodglow (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Medicine Cat~Aquafire (light ginger tabby she-cat with unusual purple eyes)

Warriors~  
Ratface (brown tom with amber eyes)  
Scarredheart (black she-cat with white paws and unusual purple eyes)  
Lizzardstripe (ginger she-cat with amber eyes)  
Blackpelt (black tom with green eyes)  
Bounceclaw (almost black, brown tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices~  
Darkpaw (black tom with amber eyes)

Queens~  
Tinypoppy (black she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Sunnykit and Sandkit)  
Leafcloud (brown she-cat with unusual purple eyes, mother to Spottedkit)

Elders~  
Mousefang (wiry brown tom with amber eyes)


	10. Chapter 8

Dun dun dun, this one ends with a cliffie ;) Enjoy! ^^

Warrior Cats © Erin Hunter

**Chapter 8**

Mistypaw led Wavepaw to a group of apprentices. She recognized the sandy pelt of her friend Spottedpaw, but no one else in the group.

"Hey guys, this is Wavepaw," Mistypaw mewed, taking her place in the circle, and Wavepaw sat nervously next to her.

"Hey Wavepaw," a light sandy coloured she-cat with amber eyes said with a smile, "My name is Sandpaw, and this is my sister Sunnypaw." She flicked her tail at the light ginger she-cat next to her who had pale green eyes, "We're from TreeClan." Wavepaw dipped her head politely in greeting.

"And I'm Chocolatepaw," a brown she-cat with warm ember eyes mewed happily, "LeafClan apprentice."

"Me to!" a smoky grey she-cat with bright blue eyes mewed from next to Chocolatepaw, "My name's Cinderpaw." Wavepaw dipped her head in greeting to them both, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"And I'm Afropaw," a black she-cat with bright green eyes mewed, "SpiritClan."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Wavepaw mewed with a purr, dipping her head at Afropaw too.

"So that makes cats from every clan," Chocolatepaw mewed happily.

"Why don't we invite Emberpaw over?" Wavepaw suggested and they all gave her looks of shock, "What?"

"Why in StarClan would we invite him over?" Mistypaw asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Wavepaw countered.

"He doesn't talk to anyone," Afropaw mewed, glaring at Mistypaw, "It's her first Gathering, she's hardly going to know is she?"

"Alright keep your fur on," Mistypaw snapped back at her and Wavepaw felt like rolling her eyes. Of all the friendships here, it was clearest that these two would be the two that constantly bickered. They were both too a like to get on.

"Emberpaw keeps to himself Wavepaw," Afropaw explained more softly to Wavepaw, with a small smile, "Even as a kit he wouldn't play with me, and were the only two apprentices. You have no idea how annoying it is having him act like he doesn't want anything to do with you beyond what he has too. His mother is exactly the same though so I suppose it's not surprising." Wavepaw blinked in surprise.

"He seemed pretty nice when we were talking a moment ago," Wavepaw mewed in confusion and all the cats turned to stare at her.

"He actually talked to you? And you didn't force him?" Afropaw mewed in shock.

"Of course I didn't force him!" Wavepaw mewed, reflecting Afropaw's shocked expression.

"Maybe he just feels less daunted around her because she's not training to be a warrior," Spottedpaw suggested and Afropaw shrugged.

"Maybe," Afropaw mewed thoughtfully.

"So do you always meet up in this group?" Wavepaw asked, changing the subject.

"Yep," Cinderpaw mewed, "You and Spottedpaw are our newest additions." Wavepaw glanced over at her friend and smiled. Spottedpaw smiled back, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Can Sugarkit join us when she becomes an apprentice?" Wavepaw asked and Mistypaw rolled her eyes. Afropaw spotted this and stuck out her tongue, rolling her eyes mockingly, trying to imitate Mistypaw. Wavepaw giggled and Mistypaw gave her a confused look that she returned with a smile, Afropaw grinning broadly.

"I don't see why not," Sandpaw mewed and the others all nodded, Mistypaw reluctantly joining in. Then a yowl sounded from the centre of the clearing and the chatter instantly died down.

"Here we go," Mistypaw said excitedly.

"Cats of all clans," Riverstar mewed, "Welcome to the Gathering. Palestar would like to speak first." Riverstar stepped back on the stump and Palestar stepped forward.

"SpiritClan is well off," Palestar mewed, "We have plentiful prey and our cat's bellies are full."

"How ever," he continued with a slight smile, "I would like to thanks OceanClan's medicine cat's apprentice for helping Starwatcher. The thanks of SpiritClan are with you Wavepaw." A purr went up among the crowd of cats and Wavepaw shuffled her paws in embarrassment. Riverstar beamed at her proudly from the tree-stump and Starshine who was with a group of elders close by purred happily. Snowwhisker sat taller, puffing out her chest in pride, smiling at her apprentice. Neither her mother nor father said a word, or turned to look at her.

"That's all from SpiritClan," Palestar mewed stepping back, and Riverstar took his place.

"Thank you Palestar," Riverstar mewed smiling, "I'm glad our cats could be of help to your medicine cat."

"We also have plentiful prey," Riverstar mewed, "The Ocean is feeding us well this Green-leaf." Riverstar dipped his head and stepped back, Spottedstar taking his place.

"I have come before you today on a less cheerful note," Spottedstar mewed, "I report theft of LeafClan prey." Spottedstar glared at Branchstar, "Branchstar, keep your warriors out of our section of the forest. The forest beyond the stream belongs to us; it is not hard to remember, so keep your warriors out of our territory."

"Our territory is the most difficult to hunt in," Branchstar mewed, unphased by Spottedstar's threat, "And we have less prey than usual and my cats are going hungry in Green-leaf. You must give up some of yours to help us."

"Must," Spottedstar spat, "I don't take commands from TreeClan nuisances. You will stay out of our territory. Any warrior caught there will be shown no mercy." The LeafClan cats howled their approval at their leader's words.

"Will you allow your cats to kill my warriors?" Branchstar asked, his voice menacing, "I can't see the warrior code allowing that either."

"Your cats are no better than rogues if you steal our prey," Spottedstar spat back; "You belong here if you break the warrior code."

"TreeClan are not rogues," Branchstar mewed emotionlessly, his dark amber eyes shining as he loomed over the LeafClan leader. TreeClan cats growled in agreement, LeafClan cats nearby snarling back. _Surely they wouldn't fight at a Gathering_! Wavepaw thought.

"Enough!" Riverstar mewed, pushing between the quarreling leaders, "This is supposed to be a night for peace, not fighting. The Gathering is over." Riverstar leapt down and Palestar followed him. Spottedstar gave Branchstar one last glare before following them. Wavepaw heard the close sound of snarling and turned to see Sandpaw and Sunnypaw, hackles raised, snaring at Chocolatepaw and Cinderpaw who snarled back.

"We'll show you who the rogues are," Sunnypaw snarled, her voice menacing.

"Only when we've taught every stinking tree lover a lesson," Chocolatepaw snarled back, all the friendliness Wavepaw had seen gone from her eyes.

"Ha! You weaklings don't have anything on our warriors," Sunnypaw snapped back.

"At least we can fight, we don't have to hide in the trees like prey," Cinderpaw growled.

"Come on Sunnypaw, Spottedpaw," Sandpaw mewed in disgust, "Lets go. We don't need them and there pathetic arguments anyway." With that Sandpaw spun around and stormed off, her sister behind her. Spottedpaw looked both ashamed and embarrassed, but ducked her head in apology before darting after them.

"Humph," Chocolatepaw mewed, lashing her tail, "They better not cross us. No good rogues. Come on Cinderpaw." And both the apprentices walked off into the crowd. Wavepaw shivered as she watched them go.

"Don't worry about them," Emberpaw mewed coming over to her, "There always at each others throats." Mistypaw and Afropaw both gave him shocked looks before quickly disappearing into the crowd, leaving them alone.

"But why?" Wavepaw asked, still shivering, "Why can't they just get on?"

"Because then we wouldn't be clans," Emberpaw mewed soothingly, "Don't worry, they'll all be friends again next Gathering. And then by the end of it they'll hate each other. It's just a thing they do, StarClan only knows why." Wavepaw nodded.

"Was that true though," Wavepaw asked him, "What they said about you? Do you really not talk to anyone?" Emberpaw's eyes flashed with hurt.

"Yeah its true," Emberpaw mewed sadly, "I just…I don't even know how to explain it. I bet you don't want to talk to me anymore anyways…" Wavepaw rubbed her cheek against his.

"Of course I still want to talk to you," she mewed softly, "You're my friend. I don't care what they think. I was just curious more than anything." Emberpaw's eyes widened in surprise but he let out a contented purr.

"Thanks Wavepaw," he purred, "That means a lot to me."

"Anytime," she mewed with a smile.

"So will I see you next Gathering?" he asked, waving his tail happily.

"Sure," she mewed and he purred again.

"Great," he mewed, "I'll see you then Wavepaw."

"See you," Wavepaw called after him as he ran off excitedly. She purred to herself and got up to go and find Snowwhisker. But before she could take more than a step a big dark brown tom blocked her way. Branchstar!

"Why hello there," he said silkily, looking down at Wavepaw, who was doing all she could not to shiver in terror, "Wavepaw isn't it?" She nodded.

"You know me, Branchstar, leader of TreeClan," he continued, "I wanted to congratulate you on helping Starwatcher."

"Thanks," Wavepaw mewed, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You know though," Branchstar added, "I don't know why she doesn't get an apprentice. The old-" But he was cut of by a cat clearing their throat. Branchstar turned around to see Snowwhisker glaring at him.

"Excuse me Branchstar, but its time for us to leave," she mewed pointedly and Wavepaw dodged around him to stand next to her.

"Oh, very well," Branchstar said as pleasantly as he could, though Wavepaw picked up a menacing tone beneath it, "Until the next Gathering." He dipped his head and slunk into the crowd.

"What did he say to you Wavepaw?" Snowwhisker demanded, herding her away.

"He just said he wanted to congratulate me on helping Starwatcher," Wavepaw mewed, letting out an involuntary shudder, "Thanks for getting me away, I didn't like the look in his eyes when he looked at me." Snowwhisker nodded, lost in thought. They traveled back with the rest of the clan in silence, the warriors and apprentices chatting around them. When they got back, the cats all disappeared into their dens, the chatter dying down. On her way with Snowwhisker to the den, Riverstar called her over.

"I'll be back in a heartbeat," Wavepaw mewed and Snowwhisker simply nodded again, ducking into the den. Wavepaw ran over to her leader.

"Yes Riverstar?" Wavepaw mewed.

"I just wanted to say I was very proud of you at the Gathering today," Riverstar mewed, purring as he rubbed his check against hers, "You've made Snowwhisker, and the whole of OceanClan proud to have you as our Medicine Cats apprentice." Wavepaw purred back.

"Thanks Riverstar," she purred, touching noses with him. Riverstar licked her shoulders.

"Now off to bed with you," he said playfully, "You must be tired." Wavepaw yawned.

"Exhausted," she mewed with an amused smile, "Good night Riverstar."

"Good night Wavepaw," Riverstar mewed with a soft smile and she walked back to the den. Once she got to her nest she realized her mentor was already sound asleep. She touched her nose to her white flank.

"Good night Snowwhisker," she mewed softly and she curled up into her own nest. She didn't see Snowwhisker open one eye to look at her apprentice, and smile warmly, before both cats drifted off to sleep.

Thunderheart sat outside camp, his ears pricked incase any cat dared approach. The moon was still high in the sky and he could see well with the added light. But something didn't feel right. He almost felt he was being watched. He scented the air again, trying to reassure himself. Nothing was coming. This was their camp; no cat would dare try and attack. But he caught the scent of something on the breeze, something very out of place. _No_, he thought, _it couldn't be_. He was about to yowl a warning to his clan when black shadows erupted at him from every angle, their eyes shining with malice. But before he could yowl anything he felt claws meet his throat, dealing the killing blow with deadly accuracy. He choked and slumped to the ground. He saw the cats swarm around him as everything started to fade. They hissed to each other and two left, ducking into camp. He wanted so badly to yowl a warning to his sleeping clan but he had no energy left. Everything went black.

Snowwhisker knew she was dreaming. She's had this dream ever since she'd last been to the StarCove. There were dark shapes of cats all around her, there eyes shining with hate, blood running from their paws.

"Who are you?" she growled, "What do you want?" But they didn't answer, they never did. Then she heard a yowl of terror. She spun around to see them surrounding Wavepaw, who was trembling in fear staring desperately at Snowwhisker, begging for help.

"No!" she snarled, "Leave her alone!" Snowwhisker ran over to her, but the faster she ran, the further away they got, "No! Give her back!" She watched in horror as the cats circled around her helpless apprentice.

"Snowwhisker please!" Wavepaw cried, "Please help me! Their going to-" But she was cut off as one of the cats dealt the killing blow and she slumped to the floor.

"NO!" Snowwhisker screeched, "WAVEPAW!" She blinked awake, leaping to her paws in terror, panting as though she'd run a mile. Seeing that she was back at the den, safe, her apprentice sound asleep beside her, Snowwhisker flattened her fur and took a calming breath of air. _It was a dream, just a dream_, she thought, _Wavepaw is safe_. She remembered the feeling in her heart when she'd seen Wavepaw go down. Wavepaw was more than just an apprentice to her, she was like the daughter she'd never have. She also reminded her a lot of her little sister, Tadpolekit. But she'd died after only living a few moons. It wasn't fair such a young life had been taken, but they'd all been to young to understand what would happen if they did played around too much and in the wrong places. Her death had taught both herself and Riverstar a painful lesson, one neither would ever forget. Yawning, she wondered how she hadn't woke Wavepaw up yet. Despite the fact her apprentice was death in the one ear, she seemed to grasp things a lot easier than most cats her age, and when she was afraid, she could never hide it from Wavepaw, who would sense her fear in a heartbeat. She turned her head to look at the sleeping form of her apprentice. It was too dark in the den to see anything properly, but something didn't look right. Getting to her paws, she walked over quietly to look and nearly gasped with horror when she realized exactly what was wrong. Rat! That wasn't Wavepaw. Snowwhisker looked around the den in surprise. Why was there a rat in Wavepaw's nest? And where was Wavepaw? She opened her mouth to scent the air and immediately wish she hadn't. TreeClan stench was everywhere in her den, mixing with the scent of blood and rat. _No_…Snowwhisker thought, _Oh StarClan please no_! She ran outside, following the scent of the TreeClan cats to the entrance. How had Thunderheart not seen them? But she got her answer far too soon when she spotted blood and the form of the ginger warrior laying very still in it. They'd killed Thunderheat. Terror sweeping through her Snowwhisker let out a loud yowl of alarm. Immediately she heard the sound of pawsteps behind her. Riverstar came out first, the rest of the clan behind him.

"Snowwhisker what…" but he cut off when he saw Thunderheart, "Thunderheart!" The clan cried in horror, they could all scent the blood.

"Snowwhisker what happened here?" Riverstar asked, his eyes shining with concern as he pressed his flank against his sisters. But Snowwhisker was heart broken. How could she have failed Wavepaw so badly? She was supposed to protect her. StarClan had sent her dream to warn her but she'd never thought far enough into it to work out the obvious and save her apprentice.

"TreeClan…" she mewed quietly then she cried with grief, "TreeClan have killed Thunderheart and stolen my apprentice!"


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Wavepaw wasn't quite sure if she was dreaming. Part of her told her she must be, while the other screamed at her that she was awake, and in danger. Deciding to follow the instinct that had her best interests at heart, she groggily opened her eyes.

This was definitely not her nest.

She could feel herself gently bumping against someone's chest, the theory of being carried verified by the fact the forest was slipping away around her. But trees? Why was she in the forest of all places? She scented the air and immediately wished she hadn't. _It couldn't be_, she thought in panic, trying to squirm out of the grasp, _surely even they wouldn't do something like this_. A growl answered her.

"Stop wiggling you little scrap," the cat that was carrying her growled, "You belong to us now." Wavepaw swallowed. She belonged to them? But what did TreeClan want from her? They already had to medicine cats, what use would she be?

"What do you mean?" she squeaked, "I want to go home, let me go!" The cat growled again and shock her roughly, making stars dance in her vision.

"Silence!" the cat snapped, "Or I'll break your neck instead!" Wavepaw whimpered but didn't speak again. Rather than trying to talk her way out of this, she decided it might be better to make a plan. Looking around, she tried to work out where they were supposed to be taking her. Looking ahead, she could see the forms of other cats walking ahead of her, all heading up the same tree. _Didn't TreeClan make camp in trees_? Wavepaw thought in horror, the last thing she wanted was to be in an enemy camp. But there was nothing she could do. So she waited in tense horror as her capturer carried her up a tree and into the strangest camp she'd ever seen. The top of the trees were hollow, big enough to be dens. There were enough branches for a well balanced cat to get from one den to another without much trouble. She looked around for any cat she recognized, but she saw none of the faces of her friends, only those of unknown angry cats. Her capturer dropped her on the largest branch in the camp.

"Sit up," the cat snarled, "Branchstar wishes to speak to you." Wavepaw obeyed the order, straightening herself out. In an instant, the dark tom padded out of the den infront of her, his emotionless eyes glowing in the dark, making her fur rise in fear.

"You have done well Bloodglow," Branchstar growled, and Wavepaw swallowed. The TreeClan deputy had been the one carrying her! Bloodglow dipped his head and stepped back, leaving Wavepaw in the centre by herself, hostile eyes glaring at her from every direction.

"So, Wavepaw, what do you think of TreeClan camp?" Branchstar mewed padding over to her, his voice like silk.

"It's very well thought out," Wavepaw mewed, keeping her voice and gaze even, "But it'll never be as good as OceanClan's camp." There were several hisses and snarls from the watching crowd at this.

"Is that so?" Branchstar mewed, pacing around her intimidatingly, "Well I hope your new home isn't to disappointing for you."

"New home?" she asked, "This isn't my home, I'm an OceanClan cat."

"Ah but soon there will be no more OceanClan," Branchstar growled, "No more of any clan but us. We will rule the forest. But I want _you_ to be part of this clan, to help us take over. You have a gift, an exceptional gift, one I could use."

"I will not betray my clan," Wavepaw growled and suddenly Branchstar slashed at her cheek, making her reel back in pain.

"TreeClan is your clan now!" he spat, "You will be loyal to us." Wavepaw was about to reply when a cry sounded, a cry she recognized.

"Wavepaw! Wavepaw what are you doing here?" Spottedpaw cried running out to her, ignoring the hisses she received, "Branchstar why is Wavepaw here?"

"Medicine cats should be seen and not heard," Branchstar snarled, pushing Spottedpaw away from Wavepaw, "Aquafire, control your apprentice!"

"I'm sorry Branchstar," she mewed, coming out of the crowd to retrieve her apprentice, "It won't happen again, come along Spottedpaw."

"But we can't leave Wavepaw!" Spottedpaw cried as Aquafire dragged her away, "We have to help her, she's my friend!"

"She's nothing to do with us," Aquafire said, herding her back into the crowd, "She is at Branchstar's mercy."

"Indeed she is," Branchstar said, his gaze falling again on Wavepaw. Wavepaw shivered. There was something about his gaze she still couldn't place, something that made her want to run and hide.

"I'm at no cat's mercy," Wavepaw said bravely, getting to her paws.

"I beg to differ," Branchstar growled and he swiped at her again, knocking her off balance, "You're mine to do whatever I choose with. How could you possibly fight your way through my warriors? You are merely a half deaf medicine cats apprentice."

"But I have the skills of OceanClan, and that can beat you and your scrawny warriors every time," Wavepaw growled, refusing to be beaten, she would not back down to this bully.

"Oh, so unwise," Branchstar snarled and he grabbed her by the scruff, shaking her and throwing her to Bloodglow, "You will submit to us." Bloodglow grabbed her before she could react, and threw her to another warrior.

"Or we will kill you." Wavepaw growled and dodged out of the way as the warrior tried to grab her.

"No, I will never submit to you," Wavepaw hissed and she ran at Branchstar, claws unsheathed.

"You will fight," Branchstar mewed, dodging her attack and pinning her down, using his bigger size and strength against her, putting his unsheathed claw on her throat, "And you will lose. Does that not scare you?"

"No," Wavepaw snarled, trying to push him off her. Then she remembered something Snowwhisker had taught her. Ducking, she bit down hard on the side of his stomach, making the bigger tom howl in pain and let her go. Without wasting a second, Wavepaw got to her paws and sprinted away from him looking for any available exit.

"Don't let that flea bag escape!" Branchstar snarled in rage. At his command the ranks around her tightened, leaving no gaps in the circle of hostile enemies. Wavepaw snarled and leapt on the warrior closest, biting her muzzle. The black she-cat reared in pain, and instantly the other warriors were on her. Wavepaw didn't stand a chance. One on one she could hold her own for a while, one on a whole clan of warriors, she didn't stand a chance. They clawed and bit her, dragging her off the startled she-cat. Wavepaw tried to get them off, but any attacks she tried never hit, there was too many, and they were so much bigger than her.

"Had enough yet?" Branchstar snarled as his warriors dragged her back over to him, "Ready to submit to me?"

"Eat crowfood!" she spat, the adrenaline rushing through her so much, she didn't realize or care about the consequences of her own words. No longer did she care she was half the size of any cat, half the strength and had half the skill. She was an OceanClan cat, and she would never submit to low lives like him.

"If that's how you feel," Branchstar growled, "Put her in the prison, and let her rot there for a while." Bloodglow picked her up and carried her into a small tree, dropping her down to a small ledge below the entrance. She knew straight away she wouldn't be able to jump out of it. The floor was too low down.

"Enjoy," Bloodglow growled coldly before he left. _Not even a guard_, Wavepaw thought in disgust. Wavepaw paced up and down her small cramped prison, trying to think of anyway to escape. But as the adrenaline faded from her systems, cold hard fear started to creep in, and the weight of the hopeless situation she was in finally sunk in. She was trapped in an enemy camp, surrounded by cats that would gladly kill her. Not to mention she was in the highest reaches of a tree, with no idea how to climb or get down one. She trembled. It looked hopeless. Either she was going to submit, or she was going to die. But just how long did Branchstar intend to keep her in here? A day, a moon? Surely her Clan would come looking for her by then; surely they would come and get her back. But would they? Would they bother fighting and spilling blood for a cat like her? Wavepaw laid down, letting a few tears fall as the sting from her wounds finally flared to life.

_8888_

"What are we going to do Riverstar?" Snowwhisker asked him, "When do we launch an attack on TreeClan?"

"Yes they must be punished!" Bramblepelt growled, "They've killed one of us in cold blood."

"And Wavepaw, we can't leave her in the paws of TreeClan," Snowwhisker added.

"I know," Riverstar mewed, his blue eyes glowing as he digested this new information.

"But why do we need to attack?" Sunpaw asked, "Surely if we kill their warriors we're just as bad as them?" Bramblepelt hissed at his apprentice, baring his teeth to silence him.

"But we still have to get back Wavepaw," Snowwhisker explained to the young tom, wondering why she had to in the first place.

"But why?" Sunpaw pressed, ignoring his mentor's glare, "Is it worth spilling blood over a cat who couldn't defend herself?" Snowwhisker gasped in horror. Surely he must think more of his sister than that. But no other cat seemed to react but Riverstar and Starshine, who looked appalled.

"Have you all gone mad?" Snowwhisker cried, "She'll be your medicine cat one day, and you're just going to leave her there?"

"Shadepelt, Mosspelt, this is your daughter," Riverstar mewed, "Surely you must want to get her home safe." Shadepelt shuffled his paws under his father's look of horror.

"Well…yes but, Sunpaw has a point," Shadepelt mewed, "She was never going to be able to do much for us anyway, and Snowwhisker still has time to train another apprentice. Besides, as much as it hurts, Wavepaw is probably already dead." Snowwhisker drew back her ears. _Empty words_! She thought in anger.

"Is it worth spilling blood and risk losing more good warriors lives for one barely trained medicine cat apprentice?" Sunpaw piped up again. Snowwhisker bared her teeth as she listened to the grumbles of agreement sound from the surrounding cats.

"I will not leave Wavepaw in the claws of Branchstar!" Snowwhisker growled, "Either you cowards come with me or I will attack and get her back myself!" The Clan reeled back in shock from her words. Snowwhisker was usually a calm and patient cat, never before had they seen her so angry and upset.

"We're not cowards!" Shadowstorm protested, "And how good would you do against the whole of TreeClan?"

"You're all cowards," Snowwhisker growled, realizing this just might be her ticket into persuading them to fight, "You all seem to be too scared to fight TreeClan if you ask me."

"We're not afraid!" Bramblepelt snarled, "We just have the sense not to spill blood in a pointless fight for a cat no worth saving!" Snowwhisker saw red. She slashed Bramblepelt across the muzzle making the bigger tom rear back in pain and surprise.

"She is NOT worthless you useless bone bag!" Snowwhisker snarled and Riverstar stepped between them.

"Enough!" Riverstar snapped, "Will every cat please calm down." Snowwhisker let out a growl, but forced the fur on her back to fall.

"OceanClan values _all_ of its cats," Riverstar continued, "We are a good and true Clan, and we live by the warrior code. So, we will attack at Sun-high, when TreeClan will have the least advantage over us. We will remind them of our strength, and of why you don't attack our clan!" Most of the clan cheered in agreement with their leader's words, but Snowwhisker could still hear a few murmurs of discontent, but either Riverstar choose to ignore them or he didn't hear them. Snowwhisker was glad Riverstar had sided with her, but she still felt a bit cheated. Who knew how much they could have hurt Wavepaw by then? She could be dead already. She knew she couldn't stay in camp, not now. So once Riverstar had finished speaking, she ducked out of camp as the moon slid slowly down the sky.

_8888_

Wavepaw tried to keep still as the moonlight flooded into her prison. The moon was sinking down the sky, soon it would be dawn. She shivered to think what would happen to her. She'd started to assess what kind of shape she was in, unable to sleep through the pain. She was covered in scratches and bites from when she'd had the whole clan on her. She was weak from having little sleep since she'd come back from the Gathering, and fighting had taken a lot out of her. Her back leg was in the worse shape though, twisted slightly where she'd been dragged and thrown around. All in all, it wasn't looking good. There was no way she could fight off a whole clan of warriors when she was in good health, but now, she doubted she could fight off a rogue butterfly.

It wasn't until it was almost dawn that she had any visitors.

"Wavepaw," came a familiar voice and Wavepaw looked up to see Spottedpaw standing there.

"Spottedpaw?" she mewed weakly and Spottedpaw leapt down to her.

"Yeah it's me," Spottedpaw mewed sadly, licking Wavepaw's shoulder, "Oh Wavepaw I'm so sorry I let this happen." Wavepaw gave her friend a half smile.

"Its Okay, it's not your fault," she mewed.

"But I have a plan, I'm gonna get you out of here," Spottedpaw said in a hushed whisper.

"How?" she asked, "I can hardly walk let alone get out of here?"

"Branchstar plans to have Bloodglow bring you out at dawn," she explained, "I'm going to distract them, that should give you time to get away."

"How? Is Aquafire helping you?" she asked.

"No," Spottedpaw mewed sourly, "She won't help me, she says we shouldn't get involved. But I don't care. You're my friend, and I won't let them kill you Wavepaw."

"So how I escape?" she asked, "I can't climb trees."

"You can use the route the elders use," she mewed, "It's just to the side of this den. There are a few ledges you should be able to leap down, then you have to get out of here as quickly as you can." Wavepaw nodded.

"Okay," she mewed, "Thank you Spottedpaw." She brushed her cheek against her friends gratefully.

"No problem," she mewed with a smile, "I'll give you a signal when to run. Then it's up to you."

"And I'll run for everything I've got," she mewed getting to her paws. Spottedpaw nodded and climbed her way out of the prison. Wavepaw let out a sigh. She needed to work on moving around if she was going to be running anywhere. Her eyes shining with determination, she started to walk slowly around the prison, determined to make this work.

_8888_

"Bring the prisoner to me!" Branchstar yowled at dawn, making Wavepaw jump. She'd managed a fast walk in the small space, and she just hoped it would be enough. Instantly, Bloodglow was at her side. He scooped her into his grasp and carried her out to Branchstar and the rest of the waiting clan. She spotted Spottedpaw sitting with Aquafire at the front of the crowd. She pivoted her head around, looking for the ledges Spottedpaw had spoken off and it didn't take her long to find them. They were the ones Bloodglow has used yesterday, her added weight clearly making him less able to climb. Bloodglow dropped her infront of Branchstar before he took his place at his side.

"So little Wavepaw," Branchstar mewed, "Have you enjoyed your stay in our prison?"

"It was fantastic," Wavepaw mewed sarcastically, "Just wonderful." Branchstar narrowed his eyes, and for the first time, she thought she saw some emotion there. It made her fur stand on end. It was obsession. He was an emotionless, merciless leader, but his look changed when he looked at her, and it made bile rise in her throat.

"I'm glad you liked it so much," Branchstar growled, "But the time has come. I will give you one last chance to make the right choice. You can join us, and live, or you can fight for your clan, and you will die. What is your choice?" But before Wavepaw could respond, another cat cut over her.

"LeafClan!" Spottedpaw yowled, her eyes wide, as she peered over a branch, the furthest away from Wavepaw, "I can scent LeafClan!" Branchstar spun around, he and his whole clan distracted by the news of enemy scent so close to camp.

"Where?" Branchstar growled, leaving Wavepaw alone in the centre of camp like a forgotten toy, "Those flea bags better not have set paw on our territory." As the whole clan's attention shifted, Wavepaw spotted Spottedpaw's tail twitching, from left to right. The signal! Wavepaw quickly took her opportunity and crept as fast as she could for the ledges, swiftly making her way down with more ease than she thought she would. It wasn't until she touched the forest floor they realized something was amiss.

"What the?" she heard Branchstar growled, "The prisoner has escaped!" She looked up and saw Branchstar's head pop over the top of the branch and spot her. Gasping in fear she took off as fast as she could.

"GET THAT CROWFOOD EATER AND BRING HER BACK TO ME!" Branchstar yowled in fury. Wavepaw ran as fast as her leg would allow, the forest trailing past her. She had no idea which way she was going, but anyway was better than back to where she'd came from. She could hear the sounds of pawsteps behind her, many pawsteps, and she knew if she didn't come up with a plan fast, they would catch her. She looked around as she streaked through the bushes, looking for any inspiration, and she spotted it. Just through two sets of bushes was the stream that divided TreeClan territory from LeafClan's. She knew they would chase her in LeafClan territory without any worries. But the stream was her ticket. She could swim, and they couldn't. Or she hoped she could. Snowwhisker hadn't taught her that particular skill yet, but that was her only hope for any advantage over the TreeClan warriors. And even drowning was preferable to the slow and agonizing death she was most likely to receive if they caught her. Tearing through the bushes like a dart, she leapt into the stream, hoping StarClan was on her side. As soon as she hit the water, to her immense surprise, she felt a feeling of security she hadn't for a long time. The current pulled her along as she kept her head and body below the water, hoping the following warriors wouldn't see her if she did. But she couldn't keep it up for long. She brought her head above the water, gasping for air. She looked down the stream, surprised at how far she'd traveled. She spotted the TreeClan warriors near the bank, quite a way down from where she was. On the other bank, was a LeafClan patrol. She felt relief flood through her, knowing that would keep them distracted for long enough. Flailing her paws until she managed to get to the bank, she pulled herself out of the cold water and ducked through the bushes on LeafClan's side. She knew she shouldn't have been there, but she needed a moment to catch her breath. She shock herself, a few droplets of blood splattering the ground with the water. Looking around as she panted, she spotted the path the clans used to get to Gathering. She nearly collapsed with relief. Managing to keep on her paws, weak from her run and swim, she padded as fast as her beaten body would allow off of LeafClan territory and onto the path between the cliff and the forest. Looking along it, she could see the expanse of beach leading out to the sea. _Home_. Keeping her pace, she padded down the path and out onto the familiar beach. She was safe now. Even if TreeClan caught her scent, even they wouldn't be so stupid as to attack with the sun so high in the sky. That's when she spotted her and her breath caught in her throat. Snowwhisker was sitting not far from where Wavepaw was, staring out to sea, her eyes clouded with misery.

"Snow…Snowwhisker!" she rasped but Snowwhisker didn't hear her. Clearing her throat, she stumbled forward, mewing as loud as she could, "Snowwhisker!" Snowwhisker either heard her or her stumbling pawsteps and spun around. When she spotted Wavepaw she gasped.

"Wavepaw!" she cried, the relief clear in her mew, running over to her, "Oh thank StarClan your alive!" She covered her apprentice in licks, starting to dry her sodden fur.

"You're hurt!" Snowwhisker cried as she tasted her blood on her tongue, and she looked at her apprentice properly for the first time and when she spoke again, she sounded distraught, "Oh what did they do to you?" Snowwhisker gently grabbed her by the scruff.

"Its Okay Wavepaw, I'll help you," Snowwhisker mewed softly, her mew muffled slightly by her fur. Wavepaw let herself relax for the first time, finally safe in the paws of her mentor; she let herself give in to the blackness.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Snowwhisker sighed, watching her apprentice carefully. It had been half a moon since she'd gotten her back from TreeClan's grasp, and although her physical wounds had mostly healed, her mental wounds hadn't, not completely. The little she-cat was easily frightened, leaping in fear of shadows, and it pained her to see the little she-cat so…so…

_broken_…

Where was her happy go lucky apprentice?

Snowwhisker shifted on her paws as she watched Wavepaw bat Sugarkit playfully, the kit giggling as she chased Wavepaw's tail. Snowwhisker couldn't help but smile. Those two were practically joined at the hip. Ever since Wavepaw had gathered the courage to leave the medicine cat den, Sugarkit had been her biggest source of help. She could see the medicine cat's apprentice mood lift everytime she was around the silver kit. Maybe it was because Sugarkit made her feel younger, more carefree? Or maybe it was just the thought of having someone her own age, or near enough, that cared? Whatever the reason, Snowwhisker was grateful.

She hated to have to disrupt them, but there was no way around it. She had to go.

"Wavepaw?" Snowwhisker called as she padded over to them. Wavepaw lifted her head, smiling up at her mentor.

"Hey Snowwhisker, what's the matter?" she mewed, still flicking her tail around for Sugarkit to play with.

"I have to go to the StarCove now, are you sure you'll be Okay here without me?" she asked for the hundredth time, anxious to make sure her apprentice would be Okay before she left. Wavepaw rolled her eyes.

"Yes Snowwhisker, I'll be fine," she mewed, before she nudged her playfully, "You worry too much. If I need any help, I'll go and find Silverswan." Snowwhisker's fur bristled at the idea, and it took a lot of effort to force it to lie flat. Snowwhisker had never liked that she-cat, and the idea of Wavepaw going to her for help, when she wasn't there, infuriated her for some reason. _Was she jealous_? No, of course she wasn't.

"I'd prefer if you went to see Mosspelt or Riverstar," she mewed, keeping her voice neutral, doing her best to keep Wavepaw from sensing the hostility. But as she should have expected, it was a wasted effort. Wavepaw was a perceptive little thing.

"Okay, if that's what you prefer," she mewed, her eyes telling her she'd missed nothing. Wavepaw purred, nudging her mentor again, "You'd better go, your gonna be late. Remember your old, you walk slow." Snowwhisker cuffed her around the ear for her cheek, though she was secretly pleased to see that teasing glint back in her eyes.

"Alright, alright," she mewed, rolling her eyes as she got to her paws, "I'm going, I'm going."

"Have fun!" Wavepaw called after her as she headed out of camp, "And tell me everything when you get back!" Snowwhisker chuckled, and mewed a quick farewell to her apprentice before she ducked out of camp.

_8888_

Snowwhisker waited impatiently by the forest for Shiningheart and Leafmask. What was taking them so long? She nearly trembled to think that TreeClan might have turned their attention on LeafClan's medicine cats instead, or SpiritClan's, knowing she couldn't go without warning her friends of the danger TreeClan posed. She growled to herself. That, and she was going to make sure Aquafire paid for what she'd done. As reluctant as Wavepaw had been to share the story of her capture with anyone, Snowwhisker had managed to coax it out of her eventually, and was less than happy to here her friend had done _nothing_ to help. Sure, it was her clan, and her leaders orders, but she knew she would have done something had their roles been reversed.

After what felt like a moon, the bushes rustled, announcing the arrival of the LeafClan medicine cats.

"Sorry we're late Snowwhisker, we had a kit back at camp sick," Shiningheart mewed as he padded over to her.

"Poor scrap has fever," Leafmask explained as she let out a soft sigh, "Leaf-bare isn't even here yet and sickness is already starting."

"It will be here soon enough," Shiningheart grumbled, "Leaf-fall is almost over, I can feel the cold winds coming." Shiningheart gave his old friend a smile, "Anyway, enough about us, how is OceanClan?" Leafmask looked around her mentor.

"Hey, where's Wavepaw?" she asked, her mew concerned.

"She couldn't come today," Snowwhisker said, flicking her tail to tell them both to follow her as they headed slowly down the beach, "I couldn't chance it with the way she is now."

"Way she is now?" Shiningheart echoed, looking worried, "What do you mean Snowwhisker?"

"TreeClan," she growled and both of the LeafClan medicine cats tensed, "They stole Wavepaw in the middle of the night half a moon ago, killed Thunderheart to do it." Shiningheart flattened his ears, Leafmask gasping in horror.

"But they wouldn't dare! Wavepaw is a medicine cat; even they aren't that heartless," Shiningheart hissed in disgust, "Surely they wouldn't."

"They did," Snowwhisker mewed, curling her lip in disgust, "They wanted to turn her into one of there own medicine cats."

"But they already have two!" Leafmask mewed in horror, "And surely Aquafire knew this was wrong? Didn't she do something?"

"She must've," Shiningheart mewed, sounding almost certain. He might not have liked the TreeClan medicine cat, but he didn't hold that hatred against her now, "Aquafire isn't a cruel cat, she would do everything to help Wavepaw. Am I right Snowwhisker?" Snowwhisker shock her head bitterly.

"No, she did nothing," she watched as the two medicine cats recoiled at her words, horrified, "Wavepaw escaped because of Spottedpaw's help, her own skill and sheer luck."

"At least Spottedpaw helped," Leafmask mewed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't excuse Aquafire's behavior!" Shiningheart growled, "How could she do nothing?"

"That's what I intend to find out my friend," Snowwhisker growled, "I also want to warn you both. TreeClan might try and capture either of you two for their own gain. Wavepaw said they seemed pretty determined to be the biggest strongest clan." Shiningheart nodded her thanks.

"We'll pass on the news to Spottedstar, I'm sure she'll have extra patrols taken on the TreeClan border."

"But how is Wavepaw?" Leafmask pressed, still concerned, "She's Okay isn't she?" Snowwhisker sighed.

"She's getting better," Snowwhisker mewed, her voice thick with worry, "Her physical wounds healed quickly. Mentally…" she shock her head, "She still jumps at shadows, loud noises. She has bad dreams, wakes up crying in the middle of the night. I just…I just wish I could help her more." Shiningheart gently reached over to lick her shoulder.

"No cat could do more than you Snowwhisker, I'm sure Wavepaw will get better in her own time," he mewed reassuringly as they turned the corner.

Aquafire and Spottedpaw were already there, waiting for them to arrive. Shiningheart didn't make his typical remark of them being on time for a change. Instead he let out a deep growl, obviously thinking what he would do if he was in the same position as Snowwhisker. It was no secret how protective he was of Leafmask.

Leafmask gave her mentor a calming brush, muttering something about letting Snowwhisker handle it. Snowwhisker let out a growl of her own as they got closer. Spottedpaw was fidgeting nervously, scanning the group desperately for her friend. Aquafire on the other hand, was completely at ease, just as she always was. This sent a bolt of fury through Snowwhisker's fur. How dare she be so arrogant?

"Greetings," Aquafire called to them politely as they approached, "Fine weather today, yes?"

"Don't you greet me, traitor," Shiningheart snarled, temper getting the better of him. Once again, Leafmask was the one to calm him down, glaring at Aquafire with open hostility as she did so. Such treachery wasn't commonly known in the Clans that lived around the ocean, and the behavior disgusted them.

"Snowwhisker," Spottedpaw asked, moving forward, eyes desperate, "Is Wavepaw Okay? Is she safe? Did she get back to your camp?" Snowwhisker gave the apprentice a reassuring smile. Regardless of her mentor's crimes, she was grateful to Spottedpaw.

"Yes Spottedpaw," Snowwhisker said reassuringly, "Wavepaw is safe and on the mend. I'm sure she'll be well enough to come to the Gathering." _I hope_, she added in her head.

The little she-cat looked relieved, backing up to stand back with her mentor again.

"Thank you Snowwhisker, I'm glad she's Okay," she mewed.

"That's Okay," she mewed, sending her a grateful look to express her own gratitude, not wanting to give Spottedpaw away, glad the other two didn't bring it up either. Spottedpaw smiled, telling her she'd understood her glance.

"You however," Snowwhisker growled, turning on Aquafire, "You have some nerve."

"I don't recall doing anything wrong," Aquafire mewed calmly.

"You left Wavepaw for fresh-kill!" Snowwhisker spat, "How could you? You know what Branchstar did was wrong! You must do, and yet you did nothing." Still, Aquafire kept her irritating calm.

"Branchstar is my leader, he did what he did for the good of our clan," Aquafire mewed, "I cannot stand up against him, and I wouldn't try. His word is law."

"Then maybe it's your loyalty as a medicine cat that needs to be tested!" Shiningheart hissed, "Your supposed to work outside clan boundaries and do what is right, what TreeClan did to Wavepaw wasn't right!"

"I'm not having this discussion," Aquafire mewed, flicking her tail dismissively, "This is my clan, my leader, and that is where my loyalty lies. Now, are we going to the StarCove or not?"

"Fine," Snowwhisker hissed, "But don't expect me to forgive you for this Aquafire." With that, the group set off again, hostility crackling in the air like lightning. By the time they reached the cliffs, Starwatcher was almost down to the beach.

"You lot are late today," Starwatcher commented as she came over, "Something wrong? Where's Wavepaw?"

"Not coming today," Snowwhisker mewed, glaring at Aquafire with open hostility, "TreeClan captured her after the Gathering, her injuries are healing, but she's not ready for the journey today." Starwatcher gasped.

"But that's terrible! Aquafire didn't you-" But said cat cut her over.

"No. I didn't."

Starwatcher bristled.

"How could you?" she hissed, "Wavepaw is just an apprentice, she's no threat to TreeClan!" Aquafire sighed.

"It was Branchstar's decision, and his word is law," Aquafire mewed.

"But that's mouse dung!" Starwatcher spat, "An attack on an apprentice, a medicine cat at that! It's barbaric! You should be ashamed. What if OceanClan had kidnapped Spottedpaw? Wouldn't you expect Snowwhisker to do something?"

"That doesn't count, OceanClan would never get that far, they'd be shredded before they could step paw in our camp," she mewed confidently.

"What's happened to you?" Leafmask mewed, "You've changed."

"No I haven't, I've just realized where my loyalties _should_ lie, and now they do;" she mewed simply, "Now can we please get a move on, I can smell a chill coming. I don't want to be caught out here in the cold thank you."

_8888_

Starwatcher padded thoughtfully back to camp; grateful the cliff climb was behind her, giving her a chance to think over Snowwhisker's warning.

TreeClan were more power hungry than she'd feared.

She sighed, looking up at the stars.

StarClan knows she was trying hard to keep these clans safe.

But she could almost taste her failure on the breeze, something she'd let slip. Something she could've…and should've prevented.

"Her name is written in the stars," she muttered quietly to herself, "Written in blood."

Destruction was coming for them all.

AUTHORS NOTE: This story is currently on hold while I animate the series on YouTube :D When the series catches up to this, I will start updating this again as the episodes come out :3

Here is the Before The Dawn Of Heroes YouTube channel: .com/user/BeforeTheDawnOfHeros


End file.
